Wildcat and Insignias: The new staff Recruits
by Lecheecopae
Summary: Professor Xavior is needing some new faculty around the school, and who else to ask but some of the faculty already there. Hank and Logan get in touch with some old friends who come to the school. rated M for language and some futur content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. Yes I know I should be working on Rain in the Heart, but my computer at home died, and I have been workin on this with Lin Waddell. We came up with idea a while ago, and have just gotten around to doing it...I had the chapters saved on the internet, not the next chapter of Rain in the Heart, thats why it's not up. Anyways. Both Lin and I came up with this story. Lin, is of course Lin's character and Lena is mine. (you'll meet Lin in the next chapter). So enjoy and I will get the next Rain in the Heart chapter up soon.

**Chapter One: Twitchy Tail**

The phone went off, making the 29 year old mutant fly up into the air, the towel that had been wrapped around her waist flying off. Instead of landing she clutched to the ceiling, her claws stuck in the plaster. A black cat tail twitched as she hung catching her breath, black fur dripping water from her previous shower. The fur covered her completely, but being wet was pulled down against her skin. Her matching shoulder blade length hair hung down from her head as she glared at the ceiling with her brown eyes, flecks of black and gold flashed.

"Stop being so jumpy," She scolded herself, flattening the cat ears that replaced human ones on her head and dropped from the ceiling. She flipped just in time to land on all fours with a soft thump.

The phone was on its fifth ring by the time she got to it. Picking it up carefully with her wet hands she held it away from her wet ears, their strengthened hearing making it easy to hear the man on the other end.

"Hello, is Lena Cherry Coe' Paean home?" She almost dropped the phone from the sound of the mans voice, she was stunned. He continued into the silence, "This is Hank.." he was cut off.

"Hank? Hank MACOY!" She almost screamed in delight, her tail and ears went straight up into the air. Every single strand of fur stood straight up on her body, or at least tried to in it's wetened state. "It's been forever! How have you been?" Forgetting that she was still sopping wet she sat down on one of her chairs near the phone. She looked out into the small apartment room with a happy smile on her face as Hank replied.

"Fine fine. How are you my dear? It's been awhile since I have last spoken with you." His voice was nice and friendly and filled with laughter as he spoke.

"Same old same old. Can't get a job because I'm a mutant, and people really don't want their 'normal' children being taught by mutants, but I'm hanging in there." She looked at her nails, noting she would have to use her scratching post soon.

"Your still in that apartment aren't you." He said in a laughing voice. Lena blushed. It was true, for the last seven years she had lived in the same one bed-room apartment with her cat Pejime, her few belongings, and no one else. Well, just because their was no one else there, didn't mean there had never been.

"Well I have to same phone number, so that has to tell you something."

"Still working at the zoo?" He asked. She again blushed. At the moment she work in the cat house, but not as a keeper. Instead, she would use her abliity to turn into any type of cat, to entertain children. One day a tiger, the other a lepord, she would walk out with a tamer and let the childer pet and pat her.

"Unfortunetly yes," she said cpvering her eyes with a clawed hand. Hank chuckled.

"I thought you would have quit that by now."

"Well it's good money, and I don't mind the kids, but damn it Hank, do they have to pull my tail?" At this she heard the man on the other line crack up.

A small silver cat then slonked into the room, two large silver bat like wings protruded from it' s back. Sitting in front of Lena it said in a male teenagers voice, "Is it really Hank? I heard you yelling to him in the other room." he then added in a mummble, "And woke me up in the process." Before she could reply Hank gave the answear.

"I hear Pejime." He said it loud enought that the cat could hear his voice from his place on the floor. Standing on his hind legs the cats body suddenly began to elongate. Small popping and stretching sounds could be heard comingfrom his body. Fur disapeared, the paws became hands and feet, and his face became human. A naked teenage boy stood in the cats place. He was wiry, lean, and it was easy to see he was fit. About five" nine' he had ferel yellow eyes, a handsom face, slightly sharp teeth, and slightly pointed ears. Two large silver bat wings also stuck from his back, his hair was the same color as the cats fur. Taking the phone from Lena. She gave an annoyed grunt and mutter something about clothing, but left the room good naturedly to go put some on herself. Pejime began to talk in his smooth voice, which was slightly rivaled by the sound of a blow dryer.

"Long time no talk Hank." He said in a tepid volume, making sure to still sound collected. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the older man give a laugh of happiness at hearing the young mans voice.

"Well hello again to you too. Still staying with Lena? I thought you would have gone out and found a nice feral cat to have kittens with?" He gave a chuckle. Hank knew that Pejime might have once been all cat, but that he no longer liked cats in a way of mating. Pejime rolled his eyes.

"I would if I wasn' t stuck with my mother." He was joking of course, Len awas more like a sister, not a mother.

"What!" Came Lena' s voice from her room, the sound of the blowdryer turning off.

"Nothing!" He called back. Hank laughed.

"Well, I was calling for your 'mother' to offer her a job." Said Hank with a chuckle.

"You want to give her a job?" He asked. The only warning of Lena's aproch was a quick yelp and she ran into a chair before the phone was snatched out of Pejime's hands.

"Where, what, and who's the boss? She said excitedly. Pejime stood there, one hand on his hip, the other holding his forehead. He didn' t see her happily twitching tail until it had hit him in the side of the head and forced him to the floor. Lena didn't notice as she bounced on the balls of her feet while Hank laughed.

"The same place I work at. I'm the chemistry teacher and nurse. My employer Charles Xavier needs a new English and Music teacher, you up to it?"

"Up to it," She almost yelled, "Up to it! After living in this cramped apartment for a so long and my tail getting pulled every day, I'm up for anything!" Pejime dodged another violent tail swish by rolling away. A gave a low, angry growling sound of a tiger in his throat as he heard it hit ground with a solid thunk where he had been moments before. Hank's laughter filled her ears.

"Well then. I'll take that as a yes." The rest of the conversation was that of old friends. Stories were told, jokes were made, and the new address that Lena would be working at was given. In a weeks time she was standing before the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay. So what did ya think? The next OC will be put in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heres the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Lin and I don't own any characters but Lin and Lena, so don't sue.**

**The second Call**

The ringing of the phone suddenly called out in the living room, causing Lin to stop hammering a nail into one of the planks on his porch. Lin Liu Waddell had been doing some minor repair to his home, which was completely remote from anyone else. So it was unlikely it was the neighbors calling.

Lin was shirtless in the blazing sun, so his tattoos gave glistening sheen with all the sweat that ran down his back. His arms flexed with untold power as he walked into the house. His jaw was covered in a faint but thickening beard and his hair had lengthened into long spikes. His ice blue eyes flashed with golden stripes encircleing the rim. The unusual eye style nearly touching his pupils. Lin picked up the phone and answered with his normal welcoming.

"This is Lin speaking." Lin said, opening the fridge door.

"I know it's you, bub." A voice growled well naturedly. "How are you kid?"

Lin froze with his hand on the fridge handle and blinked a few times before giving a good natured laugh. The sound of soft padding down the stairs went unobserved and Lin nearly completely ignored the giant silver blue wolf that walked into the kitchen.

It looks like a massive gray wolf with a large amount of fur around its forelegs and neck which acted like a mane. Its fur was like a blend of silver and glacier blue. Its soft yellow eyes and black nose stood out on the wolfs face being the only attributes that were a different color.

"I'm fine, Logan." Lin said, opening the door and pulling out two Coronas, pinned the phone to his neck. "How on earth did you find me? I mean, you had to have gotten it from Fury." Lin picked up a large bowl from the counter and poured one of the beers into it. Kneeling down as he spoke, Lin set the bowl on the floor. The wolf came over and began to happily lap it up.

"Yeah, Fury gave me the number when I called looking for you and…" Logan paused on the other end of the phone and Lin hung his head and sighed. "He also told me told what happened, with Marcus Godspeed…Vampire."

Had anyone seen Lin, they would have backed away when they saw his tendons and veins in his neck rise up. The large wolf stopped drinking to growl as his friend's eyes golden sparks went off in his eyes.

Lin nodded and took a deep breath before asking, "And what do you think?"

"I think Fury is full of shit for firing you. You guys had the Intel you needed and your superiors stopped you because it was some judge's son." Logan spat, the disapproval clear in his voice. "You had every right to kill him, using your powers and being a mutant should have never been a part of the equation."

"But it was, and now I have been relocated to the most rural area of Canada. The nearest town is two miles away." Lin said as he sat cross-legged on the floor, "My team is forbidden to contact me, my relatives aren't allowed to know where I am, and I have the chance of a snowball in hell of finding anywhere else to live." The silence that followed hung heavily in the air and the wolf lay down, resting his head on Lin's knee. Lin scratched him behind his ears, the large animal heaving a sigh.

"Hey kid, you got any kind a work going on up there?" Logan asked.

"Nah, I haven't had anything since SHEILD fired me." Lin said, popping the top of his beer of with his thumb. "I just…haven't had the heart. I can't bring myself to do anything, Logan."

"Is that Logan?" The massive creature asked in surprise

The wolf's voice was almost ethereal; it had the vocal mix of an old man and a teenager, so it was like two simultaneous voices talking.

Lin nodded absent mindedly. His wolf, Lycurgus, had appeared when he gained his last mutant power and a wolf tattoo appeared on his stomach. The animals had powers like him, speaking was a minor ability he had, but he had others since he was made from pure light energy.

"Yeah, it's him Lycurgus." Lin said, looking at he wolf.

"You still have that young pup?" Logan's voice asked making the two crack up. "I thought he would have found a nice little wolf."

Lycurgus grabbed the phone in his mouth and put it on the floor, speaking into the mouth of it while Lin took a swing from his beer and stood up. As he held the bottle up, a streak of gold swiped it from his hands. Kale looked up at the roof and growled at the long dragon that was clinging to the roof.

"Always too slow to stop me, Lin." The gold dragon known as Seraph said.

Lin back flipped as the dragon lifted the beer to his lips and kicked it out of his tail, landing in a crouch in time to catch his beer. Seraph growled at the super mutant and tackled Lin on to the floor. The massive silver wolf see them coming and blurred out of the way, reappearing on the table with the phone. Lin and Seraph rolled on the floor while Lycurgus watched the two, commenting to Logan.

"Yeah, we still goof around. I mean, Lin is trying to save his beer from Seraph." Lycurgus said, his breath becoming frost as he breathed on the beer.

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan said with a laugh. "Hey, ask Lin if he wants a job."

Lin froze on the ground, pinning Seraph and flew across the roof in a second. Knocking the massive wolf off the table and snatching the phone up, Lin was just stared at by the two super powered creatures.

"What kind of job? Where?" Lin asked, a resounding laugh coming from his sensei and his two pets.

"Up where I'm working up, Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, around Westchester New York, we need more teachers. "The kids are little….." Logan trailed off at a description.

"Free spirited? Wild? Challenged? Ignorant?" Lin asked, waving with his hand. "Psychotic?"

"Nah, kid, their mutants and they got some crazy ideas at times that drive me up the walls." Logan growled, making Lin chuckle. "I mean, compared to you, it's a cake walk and you only shook the foundations of buildings. These kids destroy em'"

"Teaching…I don't know, Logan." Lin said, making Logan growl in frustration.

"Damn it, Lin, you need to get over this lack of confidence." Logan said annoyed. "It's just like when you chat up the women; your great with just talking to them but anything else and you leave it to chance. Mind you, Japan didn't help you much"

Lin sighed; it was no secret that the man's youth to his teenage years had been demoralizing. An American growing up in Japan was not exactly welcome with open arms, especial when he had four different bloods in his veins and was taught by one of the most powerful men in the world. Growing up had been interesting to say the least.

"Fuck, you make this sound so easy." Lin said softly, the power in his voice making the animals back up as cosmic fire curled around him. "I am afraid to be near kids because that's what Vampire's last victim killed. I can't help but see her face every night I close my eyes."

Lin stopped to breathe, his fire dispersing as he took deep breath and Lycurgus walked up to Lin while Seraph wrapped around his shoulders.

"Plus, we only got here a month ago and nothing has been unpacked and…" Lin sighed. "I just don't know."

"Look Lin, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't know you could handle it, or if I didn't need you and as it turns out, I need you for both counts. It would help you bury the past." Logan said, the young man rubbing his forehead. "Besides, it would be good for you and…I miss you, kid."

Lin hung his head and let the phone drop to his side while the silver wolf leaned against Lin's leg. Seraph wrapped around Lin's shoulder like a snake and opened their mental connection.

**Well, what do you guys think?** Lin asked, through his mind to the two.

_Take it man; you could help someone with your knowledge._ Seraph mentally said. _Plus you might actually meet someone you can date. Unlike in the middle of nowhere._

Lin snort with laughter, as did Lycurgus while Seraph just shrugged since he really didn't care. Seraph already had a mate and had substituted his well fare so she wouldn't' have to face the challenge of training Lin.

Between him and Lycurgus, it had been extremely interesting…..especially with Lin's iron will and fire like anger that blazed when it got started.

**Lycurgus? What's your say? **Lin asked looking down at the massive animal.

**_I say we should go; we have nothing to really gain out here and helping these kids might be enough of redemption for you._** Lycurgus said, his eyes sparkling ice blue with mischief. **_Plus, the lizard has a point; you do need to be with people._**

"Fine" Lin said with smile, making his supposed two pets grin at him as he lifted the phone. "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah kid?" The older man had hope in his voice and that made Lin's reply mean that much more

"If you want me, then you've got me. I'll be there in a week." Lin said, with a grin.

They spent the next five hours remembering the past, their meeting, their training, the journeys that had made them stronger and the things they were up to at the moment.

Lin did only one thing while he spoke: pack, pack for a chance of redemption.

To Be Continued...

A/N: How did you like it? R&R please...gives big cat eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKay. Thought I'd go ahead and get this up since it was finished. Hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: Lin and I don't own anthing but our characters and their pets...please don't sue us.**

**Road Rage**

The sound of the bikes engine roared through the silence of the afternoon, the powerful black machine tearing across the street as the sun started to set. The rider's full face helmet prevented anyone from seeing his face, his fierce body enough to scare people. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket over his arms and shoulders, the tails of the jacket flying behind him like a flag. The collar of his shirt hung low and allowed several of his necklaces to be seen, the silver and black bindings holding onto his neck. Along his arms, up to his forearms, were long dragon tattoos wrapped around his biceps and disappeared into his shirt. They were in a Chinese design and the heads ended around his elbows, his jacket sleeves sliding down. His biceps flexed as he clenched the handles bars, the front wheel rising up a few inches with a sudden burst of speed. His wrists were covered in long leather guards and his feet had thick leather boots on, slamming down on the gears to kick the power up as his finger pulled the gas back. The bike shot forward, despite the side bags loaded down and a sports bag attached to the back of the seat.

The rider glanced to the side of the road were there was heavy foresting, pointing with his left hand to the right side of the road. If anyone could have seen at the speed the man was seeing at, they would have either been terrified or awe inspired. A huge, around three feet and five inches tall, was a wolf bolting through the forest. Its powerful legs propelled it with unnatural speed and grace; it's silver and blue fur shined in the sun light while it the rays filtered down it's back. The man then looked up and did the same signal. A flash of gold blurred past him and skimed the tree tops. The creature that flew over head was a near exact duplicate of the tattoos on his arms, a golden dragon. Its body was fifteen feet long and it's wing spread out from it's back. A ridge of spines raised on its back, snapping up quickly as it dropped to only a foot above the wolf.

The rider banked suddenly to his right and swerved on the new side road, the shift in wind making a cord from his helmet flap slightly. The man straightened his bike and then released the handle bars. He pushing the cord back down his shirt as his bike glided down the road. Had anyone been close enough they would have heard the pounding music of Institute, the lyrics of "Bullet Proof Skin" faint audible.

In a second, the powerful bike was roaring again as the man pulled back on the throttle. In about fifty yards, there was a large open fence in front of a large building. Letting the bike rev louder the man rode through the opening, the wolf leaping over the wall and the dragon soaring over behind them.

The rider could faintly see a woman with long black hair and a small cat, the feline creature having two small wings protruding from its back. The face covered man slowly eased up on the gas he got close, checking on his two creatures.

The only other vehicle was a a black Bug with what seemed to be a cat face painted on the front. It was still hard to see at the distance he was at. Some luggage sat next to the car.

-----------------------------------

Lena looked over, hearing the vehicle long before she could see it. Her black v-neck T-shirt and blue jeans tugged by a gentle wind. Her hair was in her face again. Shaking it free from her eyes, she turned to gaze at the gate. First a bike roared through, but her eyes were attracted to the sleek wolf jump over it. This startled both her and Pejime, but what surprised her the most was the large golden dragon that followed. Its scales glistening in the pale evening sunlight. For a moment she just stood there dumbfounded, but not Pejime. Even though he acted cool and collective, he was much too curious for his own good. Slinking forwards he went to try and get a closer look at the two animals, completely forgetting about the motor cycle streaking down the drive.

She stood for a second and waited for the driver to slow, but realized that he either couldn't, or wasn't.

"Shit!" She cried and dove forwards when the bike was as close as six feet away. At this point Pejime saw it, but couldn't do anything. The next thing the teenage cat knew he was up in the air wrapped in Lena's arms. To those on the ground they would have only seen a black streak fallowed by the girl high up in the air. Turing like a piece of cloth caught be the wind, the small cat in her arms, she landed on her feet in a low crouch. Her hair, yet again, was in her face.

Standing up slowly she shot a death glare at the man getting off the bike.

"What the fuck is your problem!" She yelled, the cat in her arms flattening his ears against her voice.

"This guy's screwed." Pejime thought and tried to slink out of her arms, but was held fast.

"You could have killed him, you moron!" She walked, well more like stomped, up to the front of his bike and looked him straight in the face plate. "What do you have to say to that." The hair on her head bristled, and then there was a tearing noise. A long sleek tail twitched behind her, while two cat ears sat flat against her head in anger. Truning her head her pupils became angry slits.

"Damn it," she roared, "I just bought these!'. Pejime again flattened his ears against his skull.

The man reached up and literally yanked the helmet off his head, fury and bloodlust very clear in his dark blue eyes.

"It's not my fucking fault the stupid animal has a fucking death wish." The man snarled back, orange stripes in his eyes brightening slightly as his gold spiked hair straightened a little. "You should watch your pest more closely; some people don't take road targets as nicely as I do."

Lena was taken back; apparently having feline features pop out of nowhere wasn't surprising for him. He had to be around her age or if he was older, it was only by a year or two. His jaw and cheeks were covered in a rough coarse beard, which had only just started to grow out; his mustache looked deceivingly nice on him but she wondered what he looked like with out it.But the rest of him looked like a tank. His shirt was stretched slightly over his chest, his neck tendons bulging in his anger and his neck muscles flexed up to add even more girth to the man. He threw his helmet against his bike and let his knuckles crack, a scar above his left eye reddening.

"Nicely?" Lena screamed, her tail swishing violently as she tore her eyes away to glare at him some more. "You nearly killed him, you fucking idiot!"

As she held Pejime tightly, her claws lengthened and her yellow cat eyes narrowed even more. The rider, had he not been enraged at the feline woman, would have found her oddly cute, even attractive.

Her face was not completely cat like but only had a few feature that resembled her feline heritance; mainly her eyes, ears and teeth. Every thing else look relatively normal but the rider knew how deceiving that could be.

"Hey, if you want me to, I'll just kill the damn thing now and then you can bitch for a reason." The rider said, stepping closer to Lena so he was forcing her back. "Far as I'm concerned, she's fine and there's no problem; besides the fact that it's a blood stupid fucking waste of fur!"

Pejime finally broke free and flew into the rider's face, its cat face narrowed in fury as the man barely moved for it.

"I"m a guy thank you, and I could rip you to shreds in a way that would make you absolutely useless or a perfect for a frozen dinner."

"Cat, if I wanted, I would squash you like the bug you are." Lin snarled dangerously, his hands shaking with rage.

"You'll have to go through me, biker boy, and you don't look like you have much." Lena said stepping between them, as the brute let his jacket slide off and revealed his dangerous toned muscles. But it wasn't that that caught her eyes, it was the tattoos. Along his arms, at least to his elbows, were highly detailed dragon tattoos that snaked around his body. It seemed they continued around his chest and back, but how far she could only guess.

Pejime landed on the ground and shift into a huge panther, the sound of tendents stretching and relaxing could be heard. His coat darkening to a stormy blue, while his wings exspanded. When he stopped he was about two feet tall. Bearing his teeth, he approached the man with a yellow gleam of feral rage in his eyes.

"Still think you can squash me, asshole?" Pejime asked, watching for any sign of fear.

The biker cracked a smile and turned his head to the side, looking up wards. Suddenly, with a massive crash and thundering roar, a huge silver wolf landed next to the man. Lena and Pejime both leaped back about a foot, they had forgotten about the animals in their arguing. The forest had to be at least ten feet away and the animals had just leaped twenty vertical feet.

"Try anything to my master, hairball, and I swear, you will not last a second against me." The wolf snarled, his two blended voices were full of rage. He was massive, at least three and a half feet tall, reaching the man's waist. His mane of dark blue fur and silver were defiantly original, but his large fangs were also no joke. His yellow eye gleamed as saliva dripped from his fangs.

The man suddenly grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and leaned down to his ear, Lena's heightened senses allowing her to hear what he said as he snarled in the wolf's ear.

"Lycurgus, I am not your master and I refuse to be addressed as such." The man said. "You are my friend and part of my family, like Seraph."

"I understand that but you _are_ the master of me, Lin." Lena's eyes flexed at the man's name; it was not common and it was rare for an American to bare an oriental name. "As the tattoo on you chest decrees so."

Lin stood up and glared at the two with a itching for action, it boiled in his blood but he let the battle rage slip away. Lycurgus snarls at the smaller panther, whose eye just enlarged to the size of dinner plates for a moment, but came back down. Pejime wasn't going to lose his cool to an over sized dog. The large wolf flashed his teeth and stepped closer to the large feline.

"Nice puppy." Pejime said sarcastically, the deep growling of Lycurgus making him flatten his ears. "Come and get me."

Pejime whipped around and bolted in the opposite direction only to slam into a large furry wall of muscle. Looking up, Pejime was stunned, he saw it was the same silver wolf.

"Your going to have to do better than that, snack boy."

The comment of 'snack boy' made the cat shiver, he did not want to become cheap Chinese meal. Retransforming into his cat like state he again bolted off with renewed and improved speed

Lena watched with both horror and aw as Pejime seem to run into the massive dog at his every attempt dash off. Lin grined a little to lightheartedly for the situation in Lena's eyes. When Pejime tried taking to the sky, Lycurgus merely leaped atop of him and made him crash down. The wolf grinned evilly as he held the cat down by his tail and let his drools drip down on the poor animal. Opening her mouth, Lena was about to scream at the animal, but she was beaten to the punch.

"LYCURGUS!" Lin bellowed, making all three look at him while the dragon's head popped out of a tree . "THAT IS ENOUGH. You made your point and I hope he gets it, now release him."

Lena watched the looked between the two, realizing that they were connected on another plain of communication. Lycurgus snorted, kicking the small demon cat as he stood and gently galloped to Lin. Slowly the golden dragon floated over and curled itself closely to Lycurgus. He grined wickedly with a glance at the cat every now and again. Pejime looked over coldly, and slightly limping from the kick, went and sat at Lena's feet. She picked him up gingerly and began to wipe the saliva off of him with her hand.

"Bully," she muttered, and then into Pejime's ear,"Why didn't you.." He cut her off.

"I don't need them knowing about all I can do, I'll save that for later." He then continued to glare at the two larger animals. The cat had no idea what the hell he was going to do if they both teamed up on him. Hopefully he would be able to surpries him with some of his power next time if he was attacked again.

Lena's ears twitched and she looked towards the school. Lin looked over, Following Lena's gaze to see three men standing at the doors. She instantly recognized Hank, the large blue mutant hard to forget and she would never want to. He smiled at her then gaped at the other newcomer, obviously not knowing him as well.The man standing next to him was massive, his arms were thick as a tree and his face look like it could melt steel. He barely glanced at Lena but smile when he saw the biker and ruefully chuckled at the three. The last man was in a wheel chair and had somewhat of a warm smile but it looked worn with age and weariness. Looking at all of the guests he smiled, and spoke to Hank the gruff looking guy.

"Hey cat girl, you think we're in trouble?" Lin asked while walking past her with all his stuff from his bike before she could answer.

"If we are, just remember you started it, you bastard." She mummbled loud enough for him to hear. She then sent a death glare at the two animals, especially the wolf. . Her eyes blazed with a strange aura that gave them both a start, but they quickly settled. The two animals looked at each other. Turning away, she grabbed the a backpack and flung it on her shoulders. Hank came out and helped her with her two siutcasses, while she grabbed a large box. Pejime picked up a small bag with his mouth and fallowed.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Lycurgus.

"The furry of a very pissed off woman being transmitted through her eyes," replied Seraph matter-o-factly and began to fallow the others. Lycurgus shrugged, a strange feat for a wolf to accomplish, and brought up the rear. Seraph was the one with the weird holy wolf for a mate, Lycurgus didn't doubt his knowledge.

To Be Continued...

---------------------------------

A/N: So ya like it? This was the first time me and Lin went back and forth to do a chapter, so half is my work, the other half his. Tell us how you like it please!


	4. Chapter 4

(Lecheecopae gets up and walks away from the computer, shoving Lin in the chair. Leaving the room she locks the door.)

Okay, my turn. Hi, this is Lin. I hope you have all been enjoying the story me and Lecheecopae have been writing and by those have actually reviewed, I guess you have. This scene is pretty the being of the reason the fic is rated M. But it's a good fic. Lecheecopae came up with a really good idea for a story.

This is basically our two characters settling in and chaos when two opposite worlds collide. Another words, Pejime and Lycurgus have an issue-full time and the runt-

(Coming into the room, Lecheecopae reaches over and smacks Lin on the back of the head.)

Dammit woman, curse you for being in Kansas!

Alright. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy our fic. Now, read on.

Lin smiled as he shook Logan's hand and then gave him a hug, giving a chuckle as he embraced the much older man. It had been too long since he had seen his mentor and he greatly missed Logan.

"How ya been kid?" Logan asked, looking Lin up and down.

"Ah, alright; got a few ghosts to sort out but I should be fine." Lin said with a smile as he lowered his bags down. "Mind you, I've had help keeping my mind off them."

Lycurgus gave a low snarl and Logan laughed when he saw expecting wolf sitting in front of Lin, his tail tapping impatiently. Seraph glided up and landed on Lin by having his hands latched onto the man's shoulders while his feet hooked onto his hips, so he was like a back pack.

"So you two are still following this wildcard around?" Logan asked, ruffling Lycurgus's head. "Somehow, I ain't surprised."

"What else would we do, Logan?" Seraph asked humorously. "Someone has to keep his life interesting."

"And it's not like we're going anywhere." Lycurgus said in mock depression. "At least we can drink beer."

Logan and Lin roared with laughter as did the two spirit animals and they watched as a bald man wheel up to them.

Lin guessed he was in his seventies or mid way through them, his legs disabled probably before he was thirty. Lin bowed to him when he stopped and Seraph and Lycurgus showed the same respect.

"Charles Xavier, I presume." Lin said with a smile as he stood up. "I am truly honored to meet you sir."

"A pleasure to meet one of Logan's friends, Mr. Waddell; or is it Liu Waddell?" Xavier asked as the two shook hands.

"Liu is from my mother's family and Waddell if from my father's side but I often use Waddell more than the combined." Lin said. "So, Liu is like a middle name."

Lin noticed the way Xavier was looking at Lycurgus and Seraph, who had remained attached to his back, and his smile broadened when he watched the Professor scratch Lycurgus's ears.

"Interesting companions you have." Xavier said, as Lycurgus gurgled

"This is Lycurgus and the one latched n my back is Seraph." Lin said, pointing to each in turn. "They're a bit of fun around the house and make life interesting."

"Don't worry, professor." Lycurgus said, getting some amusement when he saw the eyebrows rise with a surprised smile. "We won't blow up the building or anyone in it."

"Well, we aren't too sure about a silver winged bat-cat. But we will try and get along." Seraph said, adding the last bit at Lin's glare.

Xavier gestured to the door and Lin hefted up his bags as he walked behind Xavier with Logan right beside him. Lin whistled as he looked around the room; it must have cost someone a pretty penny to furnish this place.

"I understand there was a bit of excitement out side and you've met Ms. Lena Coe'Pean as a result." Xavier said, looking at Lin. "I hope no one was hurt."

Lin glanced behind him and saw Lena following them, the little winged demon glaring at his companions. Lena was busy talking to the blue gorilla, her bags being carried by her friend while she carried her backpack.

He had heard what she said and she had been right; if he hadn't been so bullheaded about riding into the school, he would have thought about the kids and been safer. The cat had been stupid running out in the road and it was rather aggravating but Lin didn't wish death upon it….yet.

"Yeah, I met her." Lin said his tone soft. "Listen what happened out there, don't hold it against her. It was my bloody fault and I should have been more aware."

"I understand, Lin." Xavier said calmly. "It's quiet alright."

"Yeah, well I still feel pretty crappy about it." Lin said, his voice drifting to Lena's enhanced hearing the entire time.  
Lena's still cat like ears twitched as she continued to speak to Hank. A small pang of guilt went through her stomach at the thought of maybe, just maybe, the guy had been riding for a while, and just a bit edgy. That's how she felt anyways. Pejime, on the other hand, he still stared with a deep loathing at the other animals.

Professor Xavier patted Lycurgus on last time and turned to Logan.

"Well, I think it's about time that you showed Lin where he will be staying Logan. He may just want to get ready for dinner." He then nodded to Logan and Lin with his same tired smile, and turned towards Hank and Lena.

"Come on, bub," Logan said picking up a bag and began to walk away, "You're in the staff wing with me."

-------------------------------------------------

Lin looked back over his shoulder to see Lena speaking with the Professor and Hank. Logan chuckled good naturedly.

"Lucky for you, Lena will be staying in the girl's wing for a while." He took him up the stairs and to the right.

"Whys that?" Lin shifted some of his luggage so as to keep a better hold on it.

"From what I heard," he paused in front of a door and pulled out a key, "The cat woman's high strung. Hank said that in high school when people came up behind her, she would jump a good six feet into the air and latch onto the ceiling." Unlocking the door he led Lin into the room.

"So why would they put her in with the students?" Asked Lycurgus, padding over to the doors to the balcony.

"The ceilings and walls are enhanced in case the kids have an 'accident' with their powers. Charles believed it would be safer if she stayed in one of those until he can fix up one of the staff rooms." He chuckled; there was a slick wet sound as his three metal claws were released from his knuckles and Lin shook his head. "He did the same thing with me for a few days when I came over."

"Didn't do much good though, I guess." Lin said, so used to the metal blades it barely phased him now. "I hope there's a large wooded area, because you owe me a rematch." As he spoke, a dragon tattoo lifted off his skin into a real creature and wrapped around his arm, snarling while Lin smirked.

"We have a training room where you can teach some of the defense classes and the grounds are large enough for outdoor ones. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of times to have your ass handed to you."

Lin gave a laugh with Logan, the claws quickly retracting and the dragon returning to being a tattoo on his arm.

"It's really good to see ya again, Logan."

"Nice to see you too bub, but I think you may want to take a shower. No offence, but your not smellin' all that great after a few hours on the bike." Both of them laughed, the two animals joining in this time.

A few minutes later, after some talk about where the kitchen and other key places were Logan left Lin to his own devices. Each staff room had its own full bathroom, the first place Lin went. A moment later, the sound of hot water sent both spirit animals to sleep while Lin softly sang in the water.

-------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Lena." He said and extended his hand. Taking it in her own, she watched the other two leave up the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you Professor."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Pejime politely, watching the professor blink and looked down at him as Hank laughed.

"I told you the cat could talk." He said laughing.

"I knew that, but I didn't think he would sound so mature." Lena laughed and fallowed him as he rolled over to the stairs. "I believe that Hank with be showing you your temporary room." Lena looked at him sideways.

"Temporary?"

"Yes. We haven't had time to get your walls and ceiling enhanced." Lena blushed and smacked Hanks upper arm as he chuckled. "You'll be in the girl's wing for a little over a week before we'll be finished. I do hope that is all right."

"Of course sir. That will suit me just fine, but we may want him in the boy's wing." She nodded to Pejime who flattened his ears and hissed. Her and Hank laughed as the Professor smiled, not really sharing their joke.

"Alright Lena, lets get you upstairs." Lena nodded a good-bye to the professor and fallowed Hank up. There were quiet until they had taken a right into a hall way.

"I can't believe you. " She said shoving him gently. "I'm not as jumpy as I was in high school or college."

"Really? Because you know the ceiling in the apartment was about to cave in from all of cl.." Lena covered Pejime's mouth as Hank laughed. Two girls walked past them and stared at Lena. One had brown hair up in a high pony tail, her torso clad in a pink top. The other had a white streak in her hair and wore gothic style clothing.

"Kitty, Rouge," said Hank stopping, "This is Lena, and she'll be staying in this wing this week. She's going to be an English teacher here."

Both of the girls gave a hello, the one named Kitty being a little to enthusiastic while the other had barley any. Lena nodded to them, and watched as they walked down the hall. Hank opened the door and placed her bags inside of it, Lena was to busy listening to the girls.

"Like, did you see those ears?" She heard Kitty whisper.

"Uh-hu, ya think she can pick up cable?" This made Lena smile wickedly.

"Nope, not cable. But if I bite a metal rode just right I can get FM stations." The two jumped and turned around, and large blush on each of their faces. "Now I'd get going before I get a bad oldies station and start blasting it at you two." With that they quickly scurried away, Hank laughing as they left.

With a smile on her face she entered her room and gasped.

"This things bigger than my old apartment!" She dropped Pejime and her backpack on the bed, getting a disgruntled grunt from one of them. With a quick leep she was across the room and through the door to the balcony.

"This is beautiful!" She was looking down at the pool and part of the trees. Off to the left she could see a baseball diamond out in the fields. Pejime fallowed her out and sat on the sill.

"I'll be out here for a while if that's okay with you." He stretched out and settled down for a nap.

"The showers are down the hall," said Hank behind her. "I suggest you take one now before more of the children get back, it might be a bit harder to get one in."

"Where is everyone else?" Lena asked opening her bag and grabbing some toiletries.

"With Storm, doing a simulation in our Danger Room. The two you saw did one earlier today along with some others, but they'll be wanting one later. When you get moved to the staff wing, you'll have one to yourself."

"Cool. I'll be going down right now though; I haven't had my chance to let out my fur today, and now's as good a time as any."

The two parted, Hank heading back down stairs, and Lena headed to the girls bathroom. _I think I'll like it here._ She thought and walked into the bathroom, forgetting to flip the hanger that said, 'Unoccupied' in her excitement.

-------------------------------------------------

Bobby watched as Kurt was walking back up the stairs, a mischievous smile spreading on his face as he knelt on the floor. Kurt had recently played an annoying prank were he teleported Bobby's clothes and outfit out of the danger room when he was in the shower after a run through of a new program.

Figuring it was time for pay back, the ice mutant sent a blizzard of snow streaming down the hall. Kurt screamed as the freezing cold wind ripped through his fur and tried to hold on the carpet, realization dawning on him when he realized the floor was frozen.

Looking to the side, Kurt saw the girls bathroom was unoccupied and thought he made a smart decision; closing his eyes, Kurt teleported out of the hallway and into the bathroom.

Lena had been washing her long hair and enjoying the warm water on her furry body when she the strange BAMF noise. Whipping the water from her eyes, Lena cautiously opened the curtain and her eyes widen when she saw the blue boy in the room.

His yellow eyes widen in return at the sight of the naked woman in the shower. Although he was trying to stammer an apology, he couldn't look away. It was more of the fact it was a boy in the room, rather than his mutation.

"I-I-I'm…I didn't know anyone was-" That was as far as Kurt mumbling when an enraged Lena suddenly came out. She was more startled by the fact it was a boy in the room, rather than his mutation.

"YOU PERVERT!" Lena screamed, lifting her hands as her claws lengthened.

Kurt's eye widen as her talon lengthened and suddenly shot off at him, the blue mutant barely ducking in time to avoid the lethal projectiles. Scrambling to open the door, Kurt managed to leap out in time to avoid the next volley of claws.

Kurt leaned against the door, hoping to catch his breath when a clawed hand shot through the wooden door. Screaming, Kurt bolted down the hallway as the woman came crashing though the door and chased him on all fours. It was a bit hard for them since the floor was still covered in thick ice.

Lean was pissed, her soaking wet fur clung to her body like a second skin as she ran and her claws lengthened to fire off another volley. The feline turned to the side, ran up the side of the wall before leaping off, and sent two separate showers of claws raining down on him.

"Come back her and fight like a man!" Lena yelled, skidding slightly as they round a corner, a small cloud of icy powder rising from the last part of the iced hallway.

Now, Kurt was only seventeen years old and knew his mutation well enough but his pursuer was twenty nine and had all but mastered her powers. And Lena knew how to run fast, the cat mutant catching up to her prey quickly. Lena gathered her muscle, leaping in the air and nearly landed on top of the kid.

In another BAMF sound, the blue mutant disappeared and Lena crashed on the floor. As she rolled on the floor, Lena collided with someone and the two crashed into a wall.

"Wuh de tyen ah, what the fuck was that!" A voice said, some in a language she never heard before, as person shook his head underneath Lena, his hand accidentally sliding up her ribcage to push her away.

Lena looked down and felt her face burn when she saw that, of all people in the mansion, it was Lin underneath her and he was bare chest, in only in a pair of jeans. The heat in her face increased ten fold when she saw where his hand had accidentally risen to. _Oh shit, he's touching my breasts!_

Lin looked incredulously at Lena and then realized just where his hand was on her body. He also realized the state of dressing she was in; her wet fur clinging tightly to her gave him a pretty good idea of what she looked like without it. He had walked out when he heard the commotion and had been in the middle of getting dressed, when Lena decided to slide tackle him.

"Are you quiet comfortable there, bao bay?" Lin asked sarcastically, his muscle flexing as the cold water dripped on them and made them ripple.

The effect was just as Lin predicted; Lena's face dropped in shock as she quickly mumbled an apology and then flew off of Lin, the feline bolting down the hallways at an impressive speed; a moment later a door slammed closed.

Lin groaned as he got up, shaking the glass on his back off and promptly cursed in Mandarin again. He now had to change his pants again…

-------------------------------------------------

Lin ruffled his spiked hair with his hand as he walked down the stair, the shower and shave helping him feel much better. He had traded his sleeveless shirt for a long sleeved, midnight blue shirt. He left the top two buttons undone and allowed some of his tattoos and all his necklaces to be seen.

There had to bee at least fifteen necklaces around his neck, the black rope and dull chains reaching mid way of his pectorals. The pendants around his neck made little noise as he moved and one or two moved from side to side, but the other just stuck there.

His black pants gathered around his ankles and his shirt over lapsed it, giving Lin a casual yet smart appearance. The lacking of facial hair made a minute difference to how he looked and really only tidied himself up a bit.

Lin looked in on the dinning room and felt his chest tighten when he saw the only seat left was right next to Lena. The former SHEILD agent sighed in irritation and removed himself from the shadows, walking to his unfortunate seat.

Lin did, however, find her outfit fro the night very attractive. She wore a peasant style silver blouse, complete with bell sleeves and navy blue pants that reach past her bare feet. Lin chuckled as he thought about earlier that day.

A few heads turned to see him and many of them widen their eyes at his sight, their first sight of him nearly inconceivable now that he had smartened up. A red head whispered something to a short girl with brown hair and she was sent into a spell of giggles, while Lin stopped with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked with a growl tinting his voice, making him sound like Logan but a few years younger.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at him, the cat like eyes of Lena widening especially. She gulped as Lin walked next to her and she mentally cursed when he sat down next to her.

"Children, I would like you to meet your two new teacher; Lin Liu Waddell, and Lena Cherry Co'Paen." Lin raised his arms in front of him and bowed his head slightly, Lena gave a nod. "Lin will be assisting Logan in your training and teaching art. Lena will be your new English and music teacher. Also, if she is called away for any reason, Mr. Waddell will take over for her." This was fallowed by a chorus of hellos.

"Now, I would also like to say that what happened this afternoon was an accident, and that anyone that was apart of it would apologies to Mrs. Co'Paen." Almost everyone's eyes went to Bobby and Kurt whom seemed to be trying to sink into their chairs.

"Also, you all will be starting classes with them tomorrow, so I hope you all will be kind to them." Again, everyone's eyes went to Kurt and Bobby. "And with that," the professor added, "We shall eat."

"Oh Professor, I left Lycurgus and Seraph in the kitchen to have their dinner." Lin said as he scooped up some potatoes. "I hope that was alright."

"Of course, it quiet alright." Xavier said kindly, while Lena tried to think where Pejime had gone to.

-------------------------------------------------

Seraph curled his tail under Lycurgus's plate and lowered it done to him on the floor, the two eating the same thing as all the students. Seraph grabbed his plate in his mouth, placing his plate on the table and perched on a table.

Lycurgus contentedly chewed through his food and blinked when something hit his head. Looking up, Lycurgus shook his head as he felt water trickle through his fur while he looked at Seraph.

"Did you just spit at me, Seraph?" Lycurgus asked in his multi-toned voice, the golden dragon looking extreme confused.

"No, why?" Seraph asked, looking at the wolf a little worriedly.

"Nothing I guess"

Seraph shrugged and went back to eating, the wolf already eating again. Lycurgus had not been eating for five seconds was another three drops fell on his head. Standing up, the silver-blue wolf stalked around the kitchen quickly and growled when he didn't find anyone.

Seraph was about to say something when a droplet dripped his snout, the position of the culprit given away. Seraph and Lycurgus locked eyes before they look up, snarling when they saw the small black cat perched on a fan blade. Lycurgus raised his hackles while Seraph shook his head.

"Must you do something as pointless as that?" Seraph asked while the wolf just dropped down.

"Not my fault wolf-boy gets riled too easily." Pejime said offhandedly, spitting another droplet.

"Boy? Cat, I am over two hundred and fifty years old." Lycurgus snarled only to be spat on again, his eyes narrowing. "I guess something as stupid and pathetic would have an equally pathetic power."

Pejime narrowed his eyes while Lycurgus went back to eating and tilted his head back. Soon his moved filled with water, his wing generating water as well and just let a huge blast at the silver wolf.

Seraph watch as a large amount of water dumped on his friend and held his breath as a low and dangerous snarl rose up, gulping as the wolf's eyes went an icy blue.

"I got more power than you, ya ugly mutt." Pejime said smartly, the look of rage on the larger animals face not unnoticed. "Stupid son of a-"

Lycurgus finally had enough; leaning back on his legs, his mouth open up and a swirl of wind was sucked in. Pejime's eyes widen as the silver-blue wolf let a river of ice out at him. He didn't think the other two would have power for a second.

The black leapt off the fan and tried to fly to the door, but Lycurgus skidded in front of him. Another blast of ice and Pejime felt the tips of his fur freeze as he spun out of the attacks path. Flapping his wings as fast as he could, Pejime blurred out into the hallway with Lycurgus hot on his heels.

-------------------------------------------------

Lin felt a rising heat in his neck and looked down at the hallway to the kitchen, a small crash coming from room he had left his friends. The X-Men looked at the hallway and Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I believe your cat is coming, Lena." He said in a slightly worried tone. Your wolf as well, Lin."

"What!" Lin exclaimed as he stood up.

A black object soon flew into the room, Pejime's wings flapping desperately and a column of ice suddenly was blasted at him. Everyone looked to see Lycurgus crouched in the doorway, the frozen water blasting from his mouth.

Lin pushed his chair back and moved around, the large wolf running at the small airborne cat. Lin grabbed the massive wolf around the neck, grabbing his fur as he pulled back and Lycurgus struggled against his seeming owner. His hackles raised, Lycurgus snarled dangerous at the cat and Lin had to throw both of them.

The kids watched jaw slack and Lin lifted the wolf up and dropped him on the ground, jumping on top of him with his right arm across the wolfs neck while his legs were on either side of Lycurgus's stomach. This didn't stop him from thrashing about, Lin's full weight nearly not keeping him down.

"Let me at him, Lin! I'll tear that feline bastard in half!" Lycurgus snarled, tears of ice trickling out. "He insulted my family and my people! Let me go, Lin! He deserves it!

"Lycurgus, calm the fuck down." Lin said in a strained voice as he tried to hold Lycurgus down while he glare at Lena. "Oh the fuck with this!"

Lin grabbed Lycurgus's head and smack his own forehead against the wolf's, the blowing stunning the massive beast but the rage still powered him. Lin head-butted him again. And again.

Lycurgus finally stopped struggling after the fifth blow, his breathing heavy and Lin let him up slowly. The wolf shakily got up and glared at the cat, leaving the room in a such speed, he was a blur.

Lin looked at the cat, who was shaking in Lena arm and Lin scoffed in disgust as he sat back down. Turning to Logan, who had just kept eating the entire time; he had been totally unsurprised by Lycurgus or Lin and looked at Lin, the younger man's face fuming.

"Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan, eh, Sensei?" Lin said, that night seeming to get longer by the minute.

To Be Continued….

Mandarin Translations

Wuh de tyen ah Dear God in Heaven

Bao bay Sweetheart

Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan, eh, Sensei? "Oh, this is a happy development, eh, sensei?

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is the time you tell us what worked and what didn't. If the fic isn't your kind of thing, then okay. It's out there for those who like it.

I would like everyone who hasn't already, to check out Lecheecopae's other story, Rain in the Heart. It's worth the time to read.

Please review and peace out everyone.

-Lin and Lecheecopae


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: High Guys! I know it's been forever, but it's not my fault! The damn computer crashed again! And it took forever to get it fixed. I lost all of my old data and I lost Rains last chapter, (if you've been reading that) so it may take a while to get that one up. Anyways, here is the next chapter from Lin and I. Hope you like it.

**The Three R's: Red Marks, Ripped Jeans, and wRecking balls**

Lena sighed in contentment as the warm sun rays washed over her and she cracked the lids of her eyes open as she smiled. Her bed was near a window that face the sunrise and it was beautiful.

Stretched out lazily with his wings drooping over the edges, Pejime was crurled in a ball and dozing lightly. His gray fur seemed smoky in the morning glows, the tips a very pale and light gray.

"Black to gray, and soon to be blue again." She thought with a slight amount of anger at Pejime. She was still sore at him for last night.

Popping her joints as she stood up fully furry. Lena pulled a long t-shirt over her chest that hung down to her knees and walked out into the hallway. The hallways seemed to be much calmer and relaxed in the morning, her soft padded feet plopping along the floor softly.

As she walked down the stairs, her ears twitch annoyingly as a sharp _swish_ noise ripped through the air. As she walked into the kitchen, a low growl came from the floor.

Amber yellow cat eyes met artic blue orbs of ice as Lycurgus went to looking out the window.

"Good morning, Lycurgus." Lena said, trying to be polite as the wolf walked past

The massive wolf hopped up on the rounded couch and sat at the table with his head tilted to the side, as if he was ignoring her presence. He took in a deep breath and released it to make a frost tinge on the glass.

"Morning, feline." He said, in a dark tone.

Suddenly, the memories of what happened last night flashed in her mind and the cat woman gulped slightly…

"_Let me at him, Lin! I'll tear that feline bastard in half!" Lycurgus snarled, tears of ice trickling out. "He insulted my family and my people! Let me go, Lin! He deserves it!_

"_Lycurgus, calm the fuck down." Lin said in a strained voice as he tried to hold Lycurgus down while he glared at Lena. "Oh the fuck with this!"_ _Lin grabbed Lycurgus's head and smack his own forehead against the wolf's, the blowing stunning the massive beast but the rage still powered him. Lin head-butted him again. And again._

_Lycurgus finally stopped struggling after the fifth blow, his breathing heavy and Lin let him up slowly. The wolf shakily got up and glared at the cat, leaving the room in a such speed, he was a blur._

_Lin looked at the cat, who was shaking in Lena arm and Lin scoffed in disgust as he sat back down. Turning to Logan, who had just kept eating the entire time; he had been totally unsurprised by Lycurgus or Lin and looked at Lin, the younger man's face fuming. _

"_Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan, eh, Sensei?" Lin said, that night seeming to get longer by the minute._

Lena started to apologize for last night but stopped when she saw what the wolf was looking at.

It was Lin, standing with his bare back to the window and a sword in his right hand flowed in the air beautifully. Viciously ripped jeans covered his legs and his tattoos glistened in the morning mist that clung to him.

Lena watched him, his weapon being placed in his scabbard and Lin walked away to the main doors as if he had noticed her. She was so busy watching him that she didn't notice the wolf watching her. And when she looked back at the spot, Lycurgus was gone.

"He's a fast pup when he wants to be and generally a good guy, but I guess he might still be sore at you and that cat from last night."

Lena turned to see Logan standing in the hallways, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied her. It was a little unnerving to say the least but it felt like he was staring through her.

The large man moved from his position to the coffee machine and began making a cup.

"I was trying to apologize to him." Lean said, a bit of annoyance biting at her.

"Who said life was meant to be easy, Whiskers?" Logan growled, ignoring the hiss and the scowl she gave him. "I meant to show you around before your first class."

"Thanks, but Hank already said he would do that this morning." Lena said a bit coldly. "Thank you though."

Logan shrugged with a grunt. "Less work for me." Was all he said to her and left the room.

Lena's tail was now in full force swishing motion, her striped eyes narrowing as a low growl rose in her throat. This was going to be a long day. She headed back to her room to wait for Hank and get ready.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe you," growled Lena as she pulled her hair back into a low pony tail. She stood in front of her mirror, the shirt now missing.

"We haven't been here more than a few hours and you got into another fight, and you were the _cause _of this one!"

Pejime sat with his head bowed as he looked down at the floor. His gray fur had gone deep blue to that was dull; it reflected his sadness.

"I'm sorry Lena. I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

"Bullshit." She answered pulling on some black bikini underwear and matching bra.

At that point there wasn't really much to say. They had had the same conversation last night after dinner. As soon as Lin had sat down and spoken to Logan, he excused him himself and then she had excused herself to her room with Pejime in her arms. She had been much to embarrassed to continue to eat with them.

Walking to her closet she pulled down a black button blouse with silver designs tracing the bottom and sleeves, a purple skirt fallowed. Fur gone but tail and ears still out she pulled on the clothing along with a pair of nylons on her bed. The entire time Pejime sat helplessly watching her.

"I'm sor.." he was cut off.

" I know your sorry but that doesn't give you the right to ruin my first impression on these kids!" Lena yelled at him whipping around. "For all I know they now think I'm a push over since I couldn't even keep my _cat _in line! One of the staff is even upset with…" She stopped when she saw Pejime's pitiful look.

The _cat _comment always hurt him since he wasn't fully a cat anymore. Sighing she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," She said looking down also, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm as human as you are and just as much a cat." With this she pulled him into her lap and gave him a hug.

"It's okay," he mumbled, "It was my fault."

Yet he took her petting and began to purr. After a few minutes she looked at her clock. It was almost seven, and Hank would be waiting for her at the entrance.

"Woops. I've got to go. The kids will be done with _Lin _soon." The word Lin emphasized to show her distaste for him. "You can go ahead and go around the grounds, just don't get into anymore fights. I can't help you when I'm teaching."

Pejime nodded as she grabbed a bag by her bed and left the room, grabbing a pair of black sandals as she went. Jumping over the banister and into the opening hall, she met Hank.

"Just as much as a morning person as ever." He chuckled and began to lead her down a hall way to the right of the stair case. "Have you eaten anything."

"Not yet, but I'll just grab some milk and a cereal bar from the kitchen as soon as I get my room settled." Hank chuckled and led her into a class room.

"I thought so, so I went ahead and already got you set."

"Huh?" She fallowed him inside. The walls were bare of decoration, but the desks were in straight rows and large windows lined the far wall. On the desk at the front of the room sat a glass of milk and a couple of cereal bars. She started laughing

"You know me too well, Hank."

With that she reached into her bag and began pulling out posters with learning slogans on them. The rest of the time was spent munching on the cereal bars, hanging the posters, and talking to Hank.

------------------------------------------------------

Lin stared at the kids before him with disbelief. After the escapade at dinner and waking up to find it not a bad dream, he had asked Logan to show him what the kid's normal training session was. Lin was honestly thinking they were holding back or were exceptionally stupid.

Berserker and Jubilee fired off their lighting and fireworks without any idea of what they was shooting at, Amara was too hesitant to actually turn her power up to do any good, Sunspot and Wolfsbane was too focused on one enemy, and Bobby wasn't taking it seriously enough.

Lin saw the only ray of light was Multiple, who was desperately trying to use his powers to get others out of the firing range and was doing some kind of methodical attacking.

Lin sighed and rubbed his face; they all lacked team work and they need some serious exercise drills.

This was going to take a lot of work. Pressing the button to open the main doors, Lin walked in as the program began to shut down and the younger kids came around him with smug faces. He had borrowed on of Logan's new uniforms, the sleeveless shirt and jacket nice without the arms guards.

"So, how did we do, Mr. Waddell?" Bobby asked, brushing his fingers on his chest.

"In my honest opinion, I'm surprised Logan has let you out in the field" Lin asked watching their faces drop and continued. "You lack teamwork, confidence, self control, and you particularly are too cocky. It is almost insulting to hear that Logan taught you."

All the new mutant's looked at teach other in shame and confusion as Lin typed on a control keyboard and started whispering. Lin might not have had the hyper hearing his mentor had, but it was defiantly good enough to hear what they were saying.

"I didn't think we did that badly." Jubilee whispered to Amara and Rahne.

"I know that the confidence part was directed at me." Amara said down miserably. "I was afraid to take my power level up."

"And I had a problem with me self control, but why did Logan had us over to him without telling him about what we were doing'?" Rahne asked, folding her arms over her chest. "I mean, we haven't done this course in months and suddenly, bam, we're back at square one?"

"I don't think the flats canner over there trusts us much." Ray said sulkily. "Where does he get of talking about self control when he isn't a mutant himself?"

"You think he's a normal, Ray?" Bobby asked, staring at Lin's back. "Maybe, I mean, we haven't seen him do anything special, except talk with those freaky pets of his."

Slowly, the floor had white patterns of a basketball court and Lin walked over with a wicked smile. They all knew they weren't playing basketball, but why was the court simulation up?

"I want everyone here to do fifteen suicide runs and then twenty sit ups and push ups." Lin said.

All of the teenagers looked at him stupidly; there wasn't no way he could be serious and if he was, they wouldn't-

"What are you waiting for?" Their new instructor asked incredulously. "Get your asses into gear and MOVE IT!"

The sheer volume he could achieve made them snap back to reality and dart to the other side of the danger room, taking off once they touched the base line. Lin waited a few minutes before joining in.

It took all of fifteen minutes for Lin to single out those who would need more attention than others. Jamie stopped after about five, understandable since he was the youngest. The next was Jubilee after six and Bobby was right on her heels as they leaned on the wall gasping for breath.

Roberto, Ray, and Amara managed to do about nine to ten before they need to break, while Rahne completed all fifteen with Lin due to her lycanthropic mutation. Lin gave the heavily breathing Scottish girl a nod of approval and turned to look curiously at the lounging teens.

"I could have sworn I told you to do some pushups and sit up…" Lin said, raising an eyebrow like Logan would.

The kids grumbled and groaned, moving to start working out. Lin took his jacket off and started his own stretches that Logan had taught him in martial arts, as well as some _katas_ while he listened to the kids.

"I think I prefer Logan to this flat scanner." Bobby said as he pushed himself up. "He is a thousand times worse."

"Hey, where's Sam to? He was supposed to be here, wasn't he?" Jubilee asked, as she lifted her self up.

"He had a meeting with Xavier because of his school work." Ray told her pausing with his body fully in the air.

The kids looked at Lin as he leaped into the air with a spin kick and landed effortlessly in a crouch, back flipping a moment later. He kept moving from left to right and then right to left, keeping his movements in small circle as he fought the air.

"This guy is a serious nut case. Why did Logan even think of giving him a job here?" Bobby asked Roberto.

"From what I've heard from the teachers, he's an old student of Logan's in martial arts and they are old friends." The Brazilian said, furrowing his brow as he watched him move. "I didn't think he did Capoeira but it looks like he studied it sometime."

"Who cares if he did some weird kung fu? There is no way that this flat scanner is fucking good enough to teach us." Ray snapped, finally provoking Lin too far. "Maybe Logan finally went off the deep end."

Lin threw his left arm back at the kids, a ripple running down the tattoo so the skin was raised up. The thing then tore off as a real dragon and lunged out at Ray, its speed blindingly fast.

The head of the dragons had two fins on either side of its head and fin down the centre of its head and back, spikes on either side of the back fin. Its eyes gleamed a golden color and its mouth opened wide to reveal its needle fangs, its serpent tongue flickering out wickedly. Around its jaw and chin was a golden beard, enhancing the ivy green scales that it was coated in.

The long serpent latched its head onto the boys shoulder and wrapped its body around the boy's body, pinning his arms to his sides. Ray was finally able to tear his and looked at Lin, his eyes bugging out again.

Their new instructor's eyes were blazing golden like the dragons and the body of the serpent was wrapped his arms, the tail end of the dragon extending out of Lin's bicep. Ray was suddenly yanked over to Lin and his body was held horizontally at Lin's head, the now obvious mutant glaring at the younger one with unbound hatred.

"I was personally trained by one of the best martial artist in the world, in the most physically demanding styles known to mankind." Lin spat at Ray. "I would love to know how I ain't fucking well, good enough for you, boy.

"As for the rest of you, I am your instructor at the moment, not Logan. Until I know what you can and cannot do, we will not move father than the goddamn basics." Lin yelled as he looked at the rest of them.

Lin walked toward the kids, keeping Ray a good five feet in the air as he walked. Lin continued speaking when he was in front of the entire group.

"We are a team, only as good as the man or woman next to us. One fails, we all will fail. One struggle, we all will struggle. Unless we have the intelligence and the common sense to ask for help, then we are going to be doing for a long time." Lin said darkly, looking at each of his students. "Are we fucking clear on that?"

At the timid nods, Lin let the dragon release Ray and the boy dropped to the ground with a thud. He scrambled up and gulped when Lin looked at him, the dragon wrapping back into a tattoo. Everyone now had no doubt he was a mutant or that he could kick their asses.

"Respect me and I'll respect you." Lin said, pointing at each kid with a glare. "Now, get warmed up. You're all facing me in five minutes."

The faces of the teenagers turned from stunned shock to panicked horror, Lin smiling at them at last. It was the only way he could possible get a feel for how they treated a real opponent and how they reacted to someone with more skill than them.

"Uh, Mr. Waddell?" Lin directed his gave to Jamie who had a trembling hand raised. Lin gave a chuckle and nodded at the boy, indicating he was listening.

"What's wrong James?" Lin asked, squatting down to the kid's height.

"Are we going against you as a team or one on one?" Jamie asked a little worriedly.

Lin paused as he thought; if they went against him individually then they would be required to use more of their skills, but teamwork would be more useful if they did it as a group. It was hard but Lin knew they had to fight on their own if they wanted to improve.

"Individually fights and my reason is "Lin said raising his voice over the muttering. "That I need to evaluate your skills of combat and I did do that by watching you, but the best way is to fight each of you singularly."

The nodded but didn't look any less sure about it. They looked back and forth with each other as Lin pointed, giving them a number and got them to line up. The first one up was Roberto, the superhumanly strong mutant powering up as he stood opposite Lin.

The fiery looking mutant launched a vicious hook at Lin, the instructor pushing the hand to the outside of his body as he stepped aside. Grasping the wrist in his fingers, Lin bent Roberto's hand into his armpit so his arm looked like a chicken wing and his left elbow slammed into his chest.

Lin then used his forearm to push Roberto away and spun around to deliver a lightening fast kick to face, sending the mutant skidding across the floor. Sunspot got in a jiffy only to duck under one punch and receive another to his ribs, Lin's knee striking down across his face.

Roberto lay on the ground, his breathing heavy; Lin had just plowed through Roberto's attack's and weak defenses and easily took him down. Leaping up, Sunspot tried an upper cut and the maneuver would have worked in such close quarters.

But this wasn't normal. Lin caught the fist half way to it's target and twisted out again. This time, however, he brought the arm across the boy's gut and pressed down on the back of his neck, flipping him on his back.

The moment Sunspot thudded on the ground, Lin whipped his hand to his neck and it was clear who had won the match.

"Next!" Lin yelled and let Roberto up. Everyone else was the same and by the end of his last fight, he had beaten Amara by getting her into a leg lock and guillotine neck vice, Lin was ready to give up; he had barely been trying. They needed a lot of combat and hand fighting training, the former SHEILD agent shaking his head.

"Alright hit the showers and get to your next class. You're dismissed." Lin said and walked away from the groaning mutants, the older man barely fazed.

He started to get ready for his next class.

-------------------------------

Lena raised an eyebrow as the group of teenagers entered her classroom, fifteen minutes late, They had just been training with Lin Waddell and by the looks of them were half dead, several red marks on both boy and girls.

"What happened to you?" Lena asked a girl with long brown hair and light chocolate colored skin.

"Mr. Waddell had us do a holograph fight and then run fifteen suicide laps, with sit up and push ups afterwards." The girl explained while Lena winced, the training sounding a little harsh. "And before we left, we all had to fight him individually."

Lena nearly dropped her jaw at hearing this, but collected herself as she let the girl sit down. It wasn't a surprise the kids were sore, Lena was surprised they were still walking after such a workout. Making a mental note to talk to Lin after her class, Lena walked to the front of her class and picked up her register.

"Okay, I just want you to raise your hand and say here, so I can get to know you." Lena said cheerfully. "Amara Aquilla?"

"Here" The girl that had been talking about Lin's training session raised her hand.

"Ray Crisp?" A feeling of static pulled on her hair, along with the rests, gently as a hand with little lines of electricity were raised. "Oh look, the static cling machine." A few snickers answered her comment.

"Roberto De Costa?" A boy with Mexican heritage raised his hand, it was on fire.

"Please put that out." she said not batting an eyelash. "Bobby Drake?" An ice cover hand connected to an ice covered boy was raised.

"Maybe you should hold hands with you fiery friend there. Counter balance each other." Lena motioned towards Roberto. Another small wave of giggles.

"Jubilation Lee?" This times fireworks came out of a girls hand. Lean just shook her head.

"Jamie Madrox?" A regular hand was raised into the air by the youngest looking of them all. She nodded approvingly.

"Rahne Sinclair?" A happy bark emitted near her, making her jump.

"Please don't do that again." Rahne dropped her eyes apologetically.

"Sorry." She said with what Lena thought was an Irish accent.

"Samuel Guthie?" A regular hand went up, but a voice was added along with it.

"Right here, Puss." The class laughed, some hoping to see some type of agitation from Lena.

Instead, she coolly put down her clip board and walked over to him, he wore an uneasy smile and lowered his head a little to hide his eyes behind his blond bangs.

"What's your power Samuel?" She asked in a calm voice.

"I'm a living wrecking ball." He announced proudly and lifted his face to look at her.

"Really? Well that's nice, but I want you to know this." She lowered her face very closely to him, releasing her ears, whiskers, and caused her pupils to change to slits. "You may be able to break through walls with that thick skull of yours, but in this room that skull is mine." She tapped it with a long nail just enough to give him a small jolt. "You will respect me as you do your other teachers, or we'll be having more than just staring contests." She consented her eyes on Samuels, he stared back.

Amara yelped as a sharp object whizzed past her fingers and snatched the note she was passing to Rahne. Looking over she saw that Lena's finger was pointed right at the place in the wall where the note was being held captive by a long dagger looking object. A slick sound went through the silent room, making the kids stomachs squirm as the saw a new nail grow where the last one had been. She continued to look at Samuel. He blinked.

"And It seems that I've won this one."

Setting upright she walked to the front, each student leaned away from her as she went. Lena looked straight forward at her black board and stopped in front of her desk.

"And to the rest of you," she paused, "It's Miss. Co'paen." There was a rustling of clothing as a few people shifted in there chairs uneasily.

"Or," she added turning around, "_Miss. _Puss." A large smile sat on her face as she looked into everyone's eyes. "Now please open you English book to page twelve. We'll be going over iambic pentameter."

Taking some chalk from the box near the black board she listened to the students reaching into there books. Lena felt a small ripple of relief go through the room. They had realized this wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed.

-------------------------------

Lin sighed as he waited for the other kids and smirked when he saw two familiar shadows on the ground. Looking up at the two that approached him, Lin's mouth grinned wickedly as he caught two katana swords with a deft, reflexive motion.

"I take it you guys want to have some fun?" Lin asked, strapping the sheathes to his waist and unsheathed them the blink of an eye.

"I need to let off some steam." One said shortly, his voice sound like two people speaking at once.

"Figures you still be upset." Lin said as the three of them entered the Danger Room. "What about you, Scales, or you just here to keep Furry company?"

Two swords unsheathing behind Lin echoed and Lin looked over his shoulder to see the other two people taking up their stances.

"The latter as usual, Lin." The second person said with a cheeky smirk, his voice rough, tinted with a foreign accent not really matching his appearance.

Lin nodded, suddenly whirling the swords around his body in a silver blur and stopping with the tips pointed at both of them. His orange stripes flared up

"Let's dance."


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: I'm not dead! YAY! And my copmuter is working now (for the most part) and Lin and I shall be continueing this story. If your reading "Rain in the Heart" please be patient with me. I can't figure out how they should wake up... anyways. Hope you like the chapter. We had fun writing it.))

Disclaimer: we own nothin but out Charries and their pets.

**Fight Between Friends**

Lin sighed as he waited for the other kids and smirked when he saw two familiar shadows on the ground. Looking up at the two that approached him, Lin's mouth grinned wickedly as he caught two katana swords with a deft, reflexive motion.

Taking off his jacket, Lin stripped his shirt off and put the jacket back on, allowing his bare skin and tattoos to be shown for all their glory.

"I take it you guys want to have some fun?" Lin asked, strapping the sheathes to his waist and unsheathed them in the blink of an eye.

"I need to let off some steam." One said shortly, his voice sound like two people speaking at once.

The man that had just spoke was tall and lean, maybe half an inch taller than Lin. His long brown hair reached past his shoulders and while a small section at the top was pulled in a ponytail, the rest hung down around him freely. Lycurgus's tightening jaw muscles made his beard shift back and forth and his mustache was the only facial hair that was neatly trimmed, amber yellow eyes gleaming with the seething rage.

His bodily appearance was reflected in his fashion. A long black leather coat hung down to his thighs, a button up shirt was undone underneath and was buttoned only to the second button. The shirt reached his belt, sitting loosely around the waist. The belt and a black sash that held a katana held up his brown pants. Heel raised biker shoes thudding against the metal slightly as he walked forwards.

"Figures you'd still be upset, mate." Lin said kindly as the three of them entered the Danger Room. "What about you, Scales, or you just here to keep Furry Company?"

Two swords unsheathing behind Lin echoed. Lin grinned as he looked over his shoulder to see the other two people taking up their stances.

"The latter as usual, Lin." The second person said with a cheeky smirk, his voice rough, tinted with a foreign accent not really matching his appearance.

Dark blue eyes burned against his yellow tanned skin, creating an ethereal appearance to the man. His long hair was twist into tendrils and pulled back into a Japanese styled topknot. Unlike his counter part, Seraph only had a thin beard line, tracing his jaw and going to his chin and his mustache was thinner and neater.

Long black pants defined his body but at the same time hung loose around his legs. A kimono was left open as it hung from his shoulders, his large and highly detailed dragon tattoo revealed. It covered his entire upper body. The body art was only partially concealed by a thin black sleeveless shirt, but the bright colors made it very clear what was under there.

Lin nodded, suddenly whirling the swords around his body in a silver blur and stopping with the tips pointed at both of them. Orange stripes flared up in his eyes as Lycurgus and Seraph let their coat and kimono slide off, then Lin flexed his bare arms.

"Let's dance."

Lycurgus charged at Lin in a heartbeat, swinging his sword up from along the ground and Lin parried it off to the side. Lycurgus arched his arm around his head and brought it down on Lin's other side. Lin swung his second sword down to block the attack and then switched the left hand sword into a reverse grip.

Seraph's blade smashed against Lin's own and the ex-SHEILD agent back flipped out from between the two. Seraph charged at his friend while Lycurgus stumbled slightly, the human incarnation of Seraph bringing his weapon down in an overhead attack. Lin crossed the blades and buckled underneath Seraph's strength.

Seraph, grinning wickedly, spun around in a blur, giving a kick with his left heel, and disarming Lin of one of his swords. The blade few in a arc, blade shining until it stuck fast into one of the rooms metal walls. Lin was now matching Seraph blow for blow as each mans attack met defense and vice versa.

Hopping back, Lin lunged forward and hammered Seraph across the face with the a fist wrapped around the hilt of his sword, and leapt into the air to deliver a double kick to Seraph's chest. The attack caused Lin to become completely vertical. Spinning in the air he landed into a crouch as Seraph went skidding across the floor.

Lycurgus suddenly appeared in front of Lin, the X-Men teacher rolling to the side and then hand springing up. Twisting his hips around Lin leaped in the air; his right knee clubbing the bearded mans cheek brutally. Lycurgus was only just barley able to block the sword attack that came at his left side.

Lin leaned back before attacking; his sword becoming a silver blur on either side of his body as he pressed into a fierce offense, forcing the unshaven man aside. Lycurgus twisted, parried, and back away to try and avoid the dancing blade. Back flipping, Lycurgus held his body airborne with some of his power, and sent a river of ice out of his mouth.

Lin spiraled away airborne and took off around the room as the column of frozen water followed him, moving from side to side as the floor began to freeze.

- - - - - - - - -

Lena's first class had gone very well after her little run in with Sam. He had decided to be quiet the rest of the class. Afterwards however she had realized that there was a difference in all of the children's ages that wouldn't put them in the same class distinction. As soon as the students had left, bags in hand and talking about the many bruises from Lin and Lena's projectile nails, she went to find Hank in the nurse hall.

"It's very simple," he had told her, "After the High school had found out that they were mutants, they missed a lot of school, and after they tried to go back, found that they were unable to catch up." He shifted on the hospital bunk as Lena listened. "Because they are close in age however, we decided to school them all in the same classes. A few do have to redo a year, but if they were far enough ahead then we give them a separate lesson plan." Lena sat thinking about this for a moment before another question popped into her head.

"But what about Jamie? He doesn't even seem like he should be in high School yet." Hank just sat and laughed.

"True, true. But he is a very bright boy and was able to skip the rest of his eighth grade year and join the freshman in their lessons." Standing he gave a stretch before adding, "He may need help however, so please watch out for him. When I was teaching English for the short time I did here he tried very hard, but still has problems with concepts." Lena nodded and stood herself, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt as she did.

"That makes sense," she replied, "But now I just have one more question."

"What's that?" Hank asked as he began to head out the door.

"Can we move training sessions to _after_ my class time?" Hank stopped and turned, eye brows raised in question. Sighing Lena walked past him into the hall, turned, and faced him again. "The kids were exhausted, and although the class went well, they kept on looking like they wanted to pass out. Not to mention that they were covered in bruises and fifteen minutes late." Hank chuckled at the last statement.

"That bit was my fault. I was having trouble trying to get them all fixed up at once." Strolling past his feline friend he headed down the hall, "But I think I can make it up to you." Lena raised an eyebrow as she joined him, walking past a few closed doors. "Go to your room and grab Pejime, then meet me down in the danger room." Lena's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it, and put on the outfit I left for you." With that he entered an elevator and left a confused Lena standing on the other side of the doors. Shaking her head she headed upstairs, meeting no one now that the students were with Storm for Math.

Entering her room she found a human Pejime, fully clothed in a black tank top that showed off his lean arms, blue jeans, and some old sandals. He was reading a book on her bed, back to the head board, and showed know interest as she walked in. "Hank left you a present." He said, motioning with a wing to a box on the dresser. Walking towards it she opened the lid carefully to find a black uniform sitting inside.

There was really nothing to it actually; it was more like a bikini made of a dark, but very thin fabric. Thankfully it wasn't see-through, although the two silver X's over both breasts would have fixed the problem. The lower cloth was thicker than the top however which made her happy. It looked a little small. "What the hell?"

"Aren't you gonna put it on?" asked Pejime, a snicker in his voice. Shooting him a dirty look Lena quickly undressed and tried it on. Although it had looked small, it fit perfectly. A series of small scars now shown on her stomach, lower chest, and legs shown dully, and barley visible, but that wasn't the problem. Those were everyday scars that anyone could get, she just had a lot of them. The scar that she ever tried to hide was the one she was worried about, and now it was in full view. It went from the center of her chest between her breasts to her right hip. It was single line with no breaks that resembled a half moon. It scar tissue glowed dully in the light from her window.

"Well that's not going to work." she muttered.

"Try goin fury." muttered Pejime, glancing at her, laughter in his eyes. Shaking her head Lena did as was offered, ears popping out, tail sliding over the side of the bottom half of the uniform, and her fur wrapped about it. It now looked like she was wearing a strapless bra, and the lower half was covered, but it looked almost like she was wearing nothing. The scar was now a miniscule line in her fur. Lena couldn't believe it, the uniform was as comfortable as if she had been wearing nothing.

"I have to figure out how he managed this." She mumbled turning about to find that it stretched with her like a second skin. Stopping she smiled. "He couldn't have." Pejime looked up at the sound of popping bone and groaning muscle as he watched Lena transform into a regular black cat, the uniform was nowhere to be seen. The same sound went through the air as she became a tiger. Again no difference. She tried this with three more large cats, each time the uniform was nowhere to be seen.

Becoming human she turned to Pejime, eyes shining. "This is the best gift I think I've ever had." Pejime just rolled his eyes and went back to reading, a similar box sat next to him. "Ooo. Can I see yours?" She asked. One of his wings quickly encircled it.

"It's just like yours, but just the bottoms and they look like shorts." He grumbled and added, "The X's are on the sides." Nodding Lena headed for the door, fully furred and in high spirits

"Come on you," she called over her shoulder, "Hank wants us." Sighing Pejime grabbed the box and fallowed her down the hall as they began to head for the danger room.

-----------------------------------

Lena's eyes widened as she opened the door as Lin spiraled across the room, a guy in black pants and a see-through shirt spraying fire from his mouth and a man with long hair spitting ice in unison with the other at the X-Men teacher.

Lin turned head on to the attack, his swords slowly moving around. He arched both arms back as the two attacks came closer. The jacket Lin wore moved down slightly to show his tattoos.

Using his sword to cut through the ice and the fire, an explosion erupted when the two elements met. Lena shielded her eyes and gaped at Lin when he ran through the smoke. Quickly, he sliced and parried both of the men at the same time, his eyes burning.

"Seraph! Take a break!" Lin yelled the man in black pants nodding, the ice sprayer and Lin pressing on.

Dropping his sword to his side the mans body suddenly became flames, the fire showing every detail of his body. Weapon and clothes were consumed by the flames, and Lena's jaw dropped as the fire lengthened and stretched out.

Slowly the fire began to take the a very familiar appearance. Golden scales took place of the fire, glinting in glow of two fiery fins that formed on either side of the figures head. The flame then continued down the center of its head and back, spikes erupting on either side of the back fin.

Seraph, now nearly finished returning to his dragon form, roared as his eyes gleamed a golden color and its mouth opened wide to reveal his needle fangs. His serpent tongue flickering out wickedly.

Around his jaw, a thin green beard cam through the scales and then under his snout, enhancing the golden scales that Seraph was coated in. Lena's eye went wide when she realized that Seraph was an exact copy of the dragons etched on Lin's arms.

Seraph noticed the feline standing there and waved happily as he floated over. Lena tore her gaze away to only be transfixed by Lin, his swords deflecting Lycurgus's attacks rapidly before he dropped down and kicked the wild man's feet out from under him.

"Hey, Lena," Seraph said, the feline looking at him in surprise. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, the kids worked well…" she started in an airy voice then stopped shaking her head, "…Wait, how did you do that?" she asked, catching a disturbing sight as Lin's sword halting at his friend throat while his opponent's was at his chest.

"Um, we're just holy beings. Something we can do." Seraph said in confusion, watching the other two walk over. "I never really thought about it."

"Hey, Lena." Lin greeted, his tone somewhat pleasant. "We'll clear out of here for you."

"As the feline wishes." The long hair man said, his ice blue eyes flashing at Lena, causing her shiver and feel like she was about to freeze to death.

Lin then froze, his eyes basically raking her body, taking in how she looked. Lena felt her cheeks heat up as the tattooed man nearly began to drool over her. Watching she saw his eyes narrowed. The dark line in her fur had been noticed by him.

"What's with the line?" Lin said gesturing to her stomach, Lena gulping. "Bad scar?" Lena nodded, saying nothing as she felt the blush fall away as a tinge of uncertainty set in. She didn't want to explain it.

"Yeah, I got one too; right here." Lin pointed to his chest. Lean blinked, staring at the long, angry, but delicate slash down his clavicle, his the wolf head tattoo right were it ended. She felt her heart slow until her smiled. His oddly design eyes gave him a predatorily look.

"Must say though, that outfit suits you quiet nicely..." Lin said suggestively, Seraph snickering while the long haired man rolled his eyes.

"But you still prefer her laying on you nude?" Seraph asked, Lena wishing the earth would swallow her up. She was about to start yelling when thankfully the gods intervened. Or at least Hank did.

"Lin, Pejime has declined to join Lena in this exercise." Hank's voice said over the intercom. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to join in?"

Lin stopped and looked Lena square in the eyes, his gaze studying her this time, not her body. Lena looked back at him and he shrugged, looking up at the observatory. He nodded and gave his weapons to his frost spewing friend.

"Hey Lena, all jokes aside, you do look very fetching like that" Lin said, his jacket sliding off and grinning at her. "But, can you keep up with me, kitty-kat?"

"Keep up? I could run circles around you and your pets." Lena snarled, Lin was taken back by the amount of feministic power sounded through her voice.

"Jesus Christ, it was a joke, ya furball." Lin said, throwing his jacket back at the wall.

"Don't call me a fur ball." She growled back and headed into the room danger room, tail twitching angrily.

"Duck," Pejime muttered as he watched Lena and Lin begin.

Hank had set up a simulation designed to work on Lena's and Lin's flexibility and strength. Pejime had declined, saying that he wanted to read. So now he was sitting in the glass room over looking the danger room, book in his lap, and eyes watching his companion.

Seraph was staring at the teenager, confused. He had seen nearly all the kids in the house already but he had never seen him before, but his scent was familiar. Seraph reached out with his sacred powers and nearly gagged with laughter when he felt it was Pejime.

So, the pussy cat had some skills and the dragon was slightly impressed even. Seraph smiled and watched the fight bellow, waiting for Lycurgus to figure it out.

"You do realize she can't hear you right?" Hank asked with a smirk in his voice.

Pejime just rolled his eyes and shifted, making his wings rustle. The teen just watched as Lena did as he had said, ducking out of the way of a flying metal tentacle. Jumping onto its back she slashed into it with her claws, and jumped out of the way as it short circuited and died.

"Not bad, impressive almost considering her lack of training." Lycurgus said, Pejime looking at him in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Pejime asked rudely, Lycurgus smiling wickedly

"A friend…" Lycurgus baited mysteriously, Pejime fuming while Seraph watched.

"To the left…come on, take it already…" The dragon said, everyone look at Lin.

Lin was standing completely still, his eyes closed as two tentacles were on either side of him. He jumped up and twisted to the side, one hand on each of the tentacle above him. His leg then shot up and flew down, slicing the thing in half, swinging around the other one he blast it in half.

Looking over his shoulder, Lin held his arms out to the side and his came halfway to life, the upper torsos wrapping around his arms. Lena was wrestling with one while another sneaked up behind her, until a red bolt took it out. Lena saw the dragon head snarl with smoke coming out of its mouth, Lin using them to wrap around another and tear it to pieces.

"I think Lin is holding back...again." Lycurgus said nonchalantly.

Pejime is about to say something else but Seraph nods. "Yeah, he could at least shape shift to speed it up."

"Whoa, whoa; he can shape shift? That piece of tattoo trash?" Pejime asked, dropping his forgot book on the floor from shock.

Lycurgus stared at Pejime coolly, his scent finally giving him away and he laughed to himself. He was going to enjoy having this as an upper hand.

"I'll ask him to; just for you, Pejime." Lycurgus said, closing his eyes as shock covered the boy's face.

Lin looked up and smirked, his dragons receding back to tattoos while his wolf one shimmered slightly. And then everyone watched him transform, Lena and the environment around them watching with awe and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WHEEEEE! This one was fun to write. Lots of action and stuffs…. Yesh! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

All chanters but Lin and mine are not ours, we're just barrowin' them.

**Fight and Flight**

Everyone stared as the dragon tattoos on Lin's arms receded backwards to their original places; both Lycurgus and Lin's wolf tattoo began to shimmer. Lin clenched his hands into fists, his eyes flaring as his body rippled and he shook his head fiercely.

The tentacle lunged at him but hit some form of invisible energy and the tattooed man let out a bloodcurdling howl. His back suddenly exploded in fur, his body sprouting a coat of blue fur. Lin's face stretched out and his teeth sharpened, his eye blue and orange eyes widening to fit his new head.

His pants stretched to make a tail, the bushy blue sweeping out in a wag. His hands surged to the correct size and long talons extended out, the black nails gleaming wickedly. Lin howled, now looking like a blue werewolf from a fantasy novel.

Lena was shaking out of a primal fear, the cat inside her now in the same room with a monstrous horror film creature, and worse for her, he was a canine. Lin looked and her and nodded, Lena getting a strange feeling in her gut. It wasn't fear, it was something else…

Two pieces of wall shot out at Lin in an effort to sandwich him but he held his hands out, effectively stopping them. His gaze hardened and suddenly frost coated the two pieces, shattering as he continued to apply pressure. A tentacle snaking out of the wall was his next victim, a shower of sparks flaring about his body. Lena was so absorbed that she missed the tentacle wrapping around her and screamed in pain and surprise as it tightened. The thing lurched down suddenly and she was free from the crushing grip.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Lin's arms, legs, chest and neck got wrapped by the whips, the shapes of his dragons glowing gold.  
Lena hissed angrily and leapt at the cables, slashing and hacking through them, letting her talons fly with deadly accuracy.

Seraph smirked at the slack jaw Pejime and stunned Hank, shuddering as he felt Lin tap into his powers. "He's going to use the dragon form soon, especially if those things keep coming." Seraph said, Lycurgus smirking.

"The feline deserves more praise than I original gave her." Lycurgus watched as she and Lin both tore off three tentacles. "She is a worthy partner for him indeed."

Pejime shook off his shock and shrugged. "Duh. I'm not sure about the fleabag, though."  
Seraph and Lycurgus both shot him a hard glare but bit their tongues. They had put Lin in a hard enough position because of their roughhousing with the cat. The tattooed man had given them a light warning, but Logan made it clear that any more stunts could cost Lin his job.  
Lena had more protection with her pristine record where as Lin's rap sheet was so long that any parent would demand his resignation immediately. Most of it was because of the military, but then there was the stuff when he was Logan.

Seraph let an angry clicking of scales as Lin was wrapped head to toe in ice, his body suddenly encasing itself in ice. "My turn." Seraph growled, his pupils glowing red.

The ice exploded to show off a now humanoid gold dragon, his eyes blazing red as his chest was cover in black insignias; a fin line ran down his back. His sleek scales made Lena really notice his scars at once and was surprised she had missed them earlier.  
Bullet holes from where he had been shot were all over his back, six in total. But the main one was a set of slash marks from his left ribs and his right arm, three lines perfectly parallel to each other.

His head turned to her and Lin gave her what he thought was a comforting smile, that really wasn't.  
"Come on, Kit Kat. Let's go wild."

Lena stared for a moment, entranced at his new form before nodding quickly. Dodging a large tentacle by rolling away she quickly jumped up onto its back. Lifting one arm up she extended her nails to the size of small daggers, and slashed downwards. The claws dragged through the electrical nerves, short circuiting it. Instead of pulling out the nails she disconnected them from her body, making sure that an electrical surge couldn't fallow them and up her arm. Flipping backwards she landed with her feline grace. A box sprang up about her, the top slamming down before she could jump out.

Tearing into the front wall with her left hand, Lena's right regenerated the missing nails in a few seconds, coming out to about an inch above her finger tips. Nails were her only extreme regenerative property although she did heal a bit faster than others.

After putting a considerable hole in the wall with a few seconds of frenzied digging she dogged a tentacle that decided to use it as a door. "Shit shit shit, " she mumbled as she dodged about the large tentacle, a current of electricity was flowing threw a fork on its head. Mean while in the observatory dome Pejime was having a spas attack.

"Get her out of there!" Screamed Pejime, "I can't see her!" Hank just stood there, wondering if she would be terribly pissed if he complied, but before he could make the decision a small, sleek black shadow darted out from between the tentacle and the sides of the walls hole. The small shadow was a black cat; slim, small, with it's tail fluffed up in frustration. It then grew and stretched in a matter of seconds to become a panther, most of the fluffiness gone.

Lena darted forwards while the tentacle tried to exit the box. With a loud roar she bit into the arm, pulling of a hunk of metal sheathing before tearing a claw through the cords, getting a mild shock from the top layer. Shaking her head, Lena looked up at the box and gave a flick of her tail before taking off towards Lin, going into her half cat/ human form as she went, wanting to see if anything more challenging was coming his way.

Lin paused as Lena ran to him, the two turning so they were back to back. A growl left Lin as his scales clicked angrily; Lena felt her fur standing on end. Lin glanced at her as he felt her tail brush his leg.

"Had me worried, but pretty good there, Wildcat." Lin said roughly, he was surprised when she smiled. "Interesting solutions."

"Your not that bad either,…Insignias." Lena glanced at him, noticing how his back tensed. "Aw, you don't like the name?"

"No, because that name is-" Lin was cut off as he roared, leaping up and over a tentacle, Lena ducking under it. The feline readied her claws and sent her long talons after them, Lin setting them on fire. The now flaming claws tore the metal apart like a hot knife through ice and responded with an explosion. Lin stepped forward, using his energy to shield them.

"You think we can now work together, Lena?" Lin asked, his body changing back to human. "I'm willing try something I don't do, and that's trust someone I hardly know."

Lena bit her lip; she honestly didn't know if she could and here he was saying he didn't know how to trust. But then again, he wanted to try too with her and had just tried to defend her, twice now. Stepping forward, she crouched down into a predatory stance giving a nonverbal consent.

"Any ideas?" She asked watching him with her feline eyes, the pupils almost gone because of how tight the slits were.

Lin smirked, his fangs glistening. Lena would come to know this face as one to be worried of; it was his scary idea face.

"Yeah, we meet them head on, attack as one person and strike before the things can retaliate. A lesson from a tactician class."

"That's insanity!" Lena yelped, Lin ginning broadly

"I know. It's so much fun, huh?"

Lin dropped his shield and jumped beneath a tentacle, his hand spearing through it. Lena skittered over behind him and hacked an approaching limb to ribbons. Seeing that Lena was in a crouch Lin Filled his hands with energy and turned around sending flame after flame towards the tentacles.

"Lena! Send a claw through the flames! It'll allow the damage to be greater." Lin suggest, slowing his turning but not his firing pace.

Lena tried to angle her claws but everyone she sent off either was too low or too high diagonally. Growling, she stood up and flushed while she placed her hand over Lin's curled fingers. They began to fire off the nails and fire in rapid succession.

"Don't Get Ideas, Insignias!" Lena snapped, Lin flinching at the name again.

"At the moment I wasn't, but keep calling me that and I never will." Lin growled, his eye suddenly snapping over her shoulder. "Flip over me now!"

"What's the matter," she asked haughtily, ignoring his warning. "You don't like furry wome-"

Without another word, Lin shot his leg up and knocked her aside, lifting his arm so she was behind him. His foot then planted against a tentacle. Lena started, then ducked under his arm and hacked the metal in half.

Lin paused his firing, his hand smoldering while the smoke circled the two. They stared at each other before the tattooed man slowly closed his hands, his joints literally crunching. He then said something softly, making Lena get angry, blush and flinch before he lowered his arms.

Scoffing, he turned and walked away from her.

The doors opened up and Lycurgus and Seraph followed Lin silently as he left the training room, not even stopping to retaliate against Pejime's furious screaming. The cat boy hurried past them while he yelled, tripping over Lin's jacket.

"God damn it what is your fucking problem! You could have hurt her you jack-.." he was cut off by a furry palm covering his mouth. Looking up he saw a pissed Lena starting right down at him.

"Drop it. I can take care of myself." Her eyes held something between concern and anger. Dropping her arm from Pejime she fallowed the other three out of the room. The stunned youth fallowed, wings drooping as he fallowed her down the hall way. Pulling in her fur she walked up behind Lin. "You not the only one with scars," she whispered behind him, careful to keep all emotion out of her voice, "So don't act like you are." With that she walked between the three, Pejime fallowing. She wanted to make sure they got a view of her back.

A few everyday ones showed on her shoulders and arms, but they weren't what caught Lin's eye. One scar, similar to the one on her front torso, showed between the shoulder blades in another half moon arc. It wouldn't have been as pronounce if she had been furry; but it was there, a vicious line carved into her skin. Lin just looked for a second, finding that it startled him that she would have two such vicious scars, especially with such a clean rap sheet.

"It might not be from saving a life but there are more ways than one to get a scar," she said quietly, knowing he could here her, "And prides one of the few things I have left so _don't_ take that away from me." With that she turned into an adjacent hallway, Pejime fallowing, understanding slightly what was going on.

"You want to-.." he was cut off as she broke into a run and slid down the linoleum floor heading for the stares. There were a few water droplets on the floor. She was out of sight in second. Pejime was stunned. _She's _crying_? She hasn't done that since that Jackass gave her that scar. What the hell did he say?_ Looking over his shoulder, Pejime gave Lin, who face was hidden in shadow, and company a long glare then fallowed Lena as quickly as he could.

Behind them, Lin sighed, his face completely empty. Seraph and Lycurgus, who had just shifted to his wolf form, hung their heads in disbelief.

"…I just want you to be care, darling…" Lin whispered to himself.

Lin understood scars, the one on his chest given out of hatred aimed at him. Hell, Lin's only scar of defense was the one on his face; every single other one had been aimed at killing him. Lin felt his shoulders shaking, his orange and blue fighting tears that he was familiar with.

Because he was a monster, a savage attack dog of the army.

"Hmm, I guess she was right." Lin slowly passed his guides, the two holy animals looking at him. "I'm goanna talk to Logan, guys….I just don't feel like I belong here…"

Lycurgus narrowed his eyes and sent a rapid message to Seraph, the dragon sharing his intent. The two went the other way and speed through the house and spotted the bat winged feline-human running to the woods.

Lycurgus raced across to him, his body exploding in a storm of thistles and frost to become his human form. Pejime saw the split second change and yelp when the wolf-human grabbed the back of his neck, slamming him into a tree. The eyes were glazed over a dark blue, his nails long and black.

"Alright, no more bullshit animals differences, no more sides of owners, no more fucking crap to waste my time!" Lycurgus howled, Pejime struggling weakly at the grip as he felt the wolf's power slowly freeze the tree and the grass. "I want to know what her issue is with Lin and that scar. I will then tell you why, why Lin gives a DAMN so fucking much about the kids here and why he got his scar."

Pejime snorted and spat a burst of water at Lycurgus which froze as it hit him. "Why should I? So that self-righteous bastard can hold something else over her head?"

"Lena is the better person, Pejime. Lin told us; from his lips, not ours." Seraph snapped, his eye giving the sharp contrast to Lycurgus. "He was a goddamn soldier!"

This was not the best thing to have said. "A soldier?! There's a death squad captain in this house and he has the nerve to berate Lena about pride and restraint?" Pejime scoffed. "Oh wait, all a soldier does is what he's told to, no wonder he saved lives. He probably joined just to play the role of the hero."

"HE IS NO MARTAR! HE DIES FOR NO ONE EXCEPT HIMSELF!! He has only just started giving a shit abou-" Lycurgus screamed, stopping to sniff the air. "Oh God, that bastard's here…."

"What the hell-" Pejime then caught the same scent. "Oh shit, Creed-boy. He must have found Lena again."

Lycurgus was shocked that Lena knew him but then again considering their mutations it made sense. The blue wolf stilled remembered the oversized thing dancing around his frost

"I'll get Lin, you two find Lena." Seraph said, Lycurgus shifting to a wolf Seraph left.

"Get on!" Lycurgus barked.

"I'm fast enough on my own, thanks!"

"I don't care, your sister needs help and I can get us there in half the time I don't want to fight this bastard alone." Lycurgus snarled, his hackles rose, "He scared me once before, never again."

Pejime stared at the wolf, surprised to find the same hatred in his mortal rival. He was even more surprised to find that Lin knew him; Pejime decide that first chance he got he was going to get Lin's record and see what he had been doing.

This guy had far too many wild cards and shadows on his hands. Maybe it would even help Lena with dealing with him, know his record and a bit more about him. He flinched as he hoped on the massive animal.

"If you tell anyone that I- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pejime screamed as Lycurgus took off in a blur, frost left behind in his paw prints.

To Be Continued...

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be up at some point in time...FINALS SUCK!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again. This is Lin and I's next update, although it's a bit later than the other you can blame the house that I was in during x-mass for not having a stupid computer. growls. We hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and please review…we miss them.

Unfortunately though I do believe I will be taking down Rain in the Heart. The amount of spelling and grammatical errors is driving me insane and I need to redo them. When I put them back up the next chapter should but up, but don't wait up for them. They could take awhile.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our carries and their pets.

**Blossoming Bruises and a Bloody Brest**

"Damn it," Lena cried as her fist went smashing into a tree. The sound of cracking wood ricochet through the forest as a hail of wood chips flew from the large indent that had formed beneath her hand. A small trail of blood fallowed the barks groves. Her knuckles throbbed as she stood in the autumn. She wore her small bikini styled uniform, her fur missing.

"Damn it," she said again, her voice week. A single tear flowed down her cheek from sorrowful eyes. Snapping out of it quickly she angrily whipped it away with her un-harmed hand, facing but not focused on the now damaged tree. "He made me cry. Just like that," she was screaming, "Who the hell does he think he is, making himself so high and mighty," she kicked the tree this time with her shin, a deep grove wrapped around her leg as the tree groaned in protest, another trickle of blood. "How the _hell _did he make me cry?" she whispered.

Dropping her leg Lean sat down on the cold hard earth, pulling her knees to her chest. She hadn't cried since _that_ bastard had given her her two worst scares, and she hadn't planed on crying because of any man again. Ever since that day she had been trying to stay away from dating, loosing herself in working with children at the zoo, and keeping herself busy with things here and there. Yes she had gone on a few sparse dates, but the guys usually didn't last for more than two. Weather it was her fault or not they left was something she didn't dwell on, she didn't want to.

Curling in on herself she closed herself, letting Lin's words flow into her mind, the words that had triggered this sudden crying fit. They had been in the danger room, him looking down on her, his voice a harsh whisper, _"So? That stick finally out of your ass, Wildcat? Or do you need to face another life threatening situation except at the price of a child's life, not your pride?" Lin sneered, his abnormal fangs glistening. "I don't believe you at times, your's and your cat's pride." _It had angered and confused her, but what did he know.

Lifting her head up Lena whipped away another tear, staring at the damaged tree. "Prides the last thing I really have besides Pejime, "she whispered, "No matter how many times it's been broken."

"So then it's still intact?" came a gruff voice from behind her. Lena froze. That voice still haunted her nightmares, made her skin break out into goose flash, and filled her with un-conditional hate, rage, and fear. "We'll have to change that then," It was _his _voice. Lena stood slowly, every muscle was tense and screaming to either fight or run.

"Found you kitten." She ran.

Lin sighed as he got out of the elevator and started to head for the teachers lounge, rubbing his head.

He had to go and shoot his mouth, humiliating that woman for no reason except that she was making a mistake he made. Lin's dragon tattoos tightened and coiled in fury as his anger grew, the wolf's hackles raised. He began to climb the stairs as the tattoos stopped moving. 

They were a good way to judge his mood and an excellent way to decide whether it was a good idea to talk to him. By the way his body was acting; it would have been the best idea in the world to avoid him at all costs.

"LIN!!" 

Lin spun around as Seraph burst through the front doors, the golden dragon nearly taking the door off the hinges. Lin saw its anger and fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Lin asked, leaping down the stairs while the students stared at them in curiosity.

The next words brought the cold hearted, Special Forces killer a new sense of fear, Lin's heart feeling like it was going to suffer an attack

"Sabertooth is after Lena!" Seraph yelled.

A cold, evil hand of fear and terror reached up within Lin and wrapped around his heart, his every hair rising on his body. His eyes were set ablaze and his body crackled with the flames.

But why did he feel so much fear for this woman? Why did Lin…even care?   
It had been so long since he had ever seen a woman for even a simple date, a good twelve years since he ever had been on a date. So…why did she make him feel like…feel anything at all?

Lin didn't respond to Seraph but instead bolted out of the building, his speed only half of Lycurgus but enough to do the job. Seraph swooped down behind him, the two winding and weaving between the trees.

A scream pierced the forest and Lin shoved more of the energy to his legs, expelling through his shoes to increase his speed even more. And there they were; Victor Creed holding Lena by the neck while he trailed a claw down her frontal scar as though he had-

Lin's eye widened and narrowed in fury as he realized Sabertooth had maimed this woman. But why this rage, why did he even give a damn?

Lin leapt in the air as Sabertooth's claw hooked her bikini top and Sabertooth turned in time to miss Lin, the tattooed man crashing down on his shoulders. Two hundred and thirty pounds, traveling at twenty kilometers an hour, drove his body into the ground and tore his grip from Lena's neck.

Lin grabbed the massive mutant's right arm and pulled them back, kicking the cat mutant into another tree. He then looked at Lena, who was shaking and covering herself.

"Lena, get out of here, love, please." Lin begged watching as Creed stood up and glared at the former SHEILD agent.

"Insignias, it seems they let anyone into this school now." Creed snarled, the two shifting slight as they approached each other. "I haven't seen you since you stopped us that day we tried to assassinate the president." He added a slight laugh to the ending as if it was a joke.

"Well, I see that you haven't changed. You still smell." Lin baited, Creed smirking while he looked at Lena.

"I'll be back to deal with you later, kitten. First however, I want to…thank this man for continuing my work." Lena just stared.

Creed lunged at Lin, who dropped down into a stance and held his hands open with the palms up. Side stepping the slashing claws, the tattooed mutant blocked a side kick and hissed as he jumped back from a slash.

Len watched in horror, she was having trouble breathing. He had found her again, after all that special planning and hiding he had found her. Lena just watched as the two men began to fight. She first watched Lin, then Creed. They had known each other? How and when did that happen?

Scooting back to stay away from a flying body, which she didn't know, she was trying to look away. She couldn't leave, but then again she couldn't stand either. Sabertooth's choke hold had caused less blood to flow in her head, bruised her throat, and had caused problems in taking in or putting out air.

"Be careful…Lin," she wheezed.

Seraph Landed next to her, seeing her struggles. The two men came dangerously close to Lena and he realized exactly how badly the throat clench had hurt her, bruises were already blossoming on her neck. Quickly he wrapped around her body, keeping the two men's attacks from harming her.

"Thanks," she said in an airy voice before starting a coughing fit.

"I need to get her out of here," Seraph thought, "But I can't leave Lin until the others get here…..where are they?"

Lycurgus and Pejime were running through the trees, Pejime having to duck beneath the many low hanging branches that threatened to take his head off.

"Do you have any idea where you're going," he cried as they dodged around a tree. The pants of his legs were slowly becoming covered in frost, the cold rising higher. That was starting to worry Pejime almost as much as he was worried about Lena. "Turn off the air conditioning would ya, it's getting a little _too _cold down there." Lycurgus just grunted, but complied and got his anger under control.

"I can smell them," Lycurgus said over the air that whistled around them. His eyes widened and then became slits, he picked up speed. Pejime rocked backwards as air tried to spread his wings and fling him away. He had to dig his hands into the wolf's fur to keep himself rooted.

"What the hell are you doing? I have wings for god sake!"

"I smell blood," was the answer he got, and what he saw as the two entered the clearing. Lin had just sent Creed into a tree, but barley blocked as the older man bounced back and rammed him into the ground. Small pools of blood spotted the ground. Pejime's eyes locked on Lena.

"Go get Logan," growled the wolf. Pejime tore his eyes away and looked down.

"Me! You go get him if you so god dam—"

"Just DO IT! You can fly and get there faster than me dodging through trees." He glared over his shoulder at the boy. Pejime didn't want to leave, he wanted to get to Lena, but the wolf was right.

"Fine," he said and headed up and away heart and mind hating the decision, "You owe me wolf," he muttered as he headed towards the school. Lycurgus nodded behind him.

-----

Lin ducked under a kick and stepped into Creed's arm reach, his elbow driving into the diaphragm. Creed gasped and Lin grabbed his lower jaw, pulling it out of the socket as he swung the larger mutant around into the ground.

As he moved his opponents body, Lin was un-able to block the clawed hand flying at his face.

"AHHHHH!!!!" He yelled in pain and anger.

Lena covered her mouth as Lin stumbled back, blood pour from his face out of the four bloody gashes. Seraph tightened his grip around Lena and Lycurgus shuddered as they watched from the trees.

"We have to help him!" Lena yelled then began to choke and cough. She looked up and Seraph and was shocked when he shook his head.

"Lin's fine, his healing factors going to kick in soon." Lena looked back as the bleeding began to stop and a painfully slow healing factor took over, knitting the skin back together with invisible needles. Creed's jaw was already being repaired. Finding Creed enthralled in the physical fight Lin decided to do a bit of psychological warfare. 

"Fuck, no wonder Lena is such a strong woman; having to deal with your ass, I think I'll bow to her every morning because of that."

Lena stared at the man in confusion, baffle by his comment. This was nearly opposite of what he had said to her only a little while ago. 

"I guess I'll change that, the tasks much easier now that you helped break her pride." Creed sneered.

"Huh? I can't break her pride, I doubt anyone can." Lena blinked, lost by his statement. "She is respectable and honorable woman so I don't see how her pride could be misplaced."

Lena watched as Lin ducked under a volley of blows and back flipped away, his mouth in a fanged grin. She could believe what she was hearing. Lin was protecting her, after making hr feel like shit? It was confusing the hell out of her.

"In fact, I respect her more for managing to keep as much pride, dignity, and virtue as she does know that I know she dated you." Creed roared, Lin hopping away from his next attack. "Hell, I think I might seriously resign because she's such a better person than me." 

Lena watched as Lin danced around Sabertooth, his smaller frame landing kicks and punches while Sabertooth managed to sweep the empty air around him. The comment stunned her. He was truly defending and complimenting her in the middle of a battle. What the hell? Trying to clear her throat she tried to talk again, finding it easier.

"What is he doing," she asked Seraph, voice horse. He didn't reply, just gave her a strange look and then turned back to the fight.

"Seriously, she's miles better than me and since I'm just above sub human, which is slightly higher than you, she's pretty much a goddess." 

"Huh, no shit she's better than you," Creed replied, casting away the last line. "Your a fucking son of a Japanese whore, haven't dated for twelve years since your second girlfriend-" Creed was suddenly cut off by Lin's foot side of his head, the massive mutant's eyes bulging. Lin then clamped his feet around the monster's neck and twisted it down, sending Sabertooth into the ground. Lin rolled away while Creed yanked at his stuck head, the tattooed mutant shaking himself off.

"Hmm, at least I know the names of my parents. All you got is an orphanage name, ya piece of trailer trash." Lin flipped over Creed as he pulled himself free.

"Shut your mouth."

"And at least the women I loved is still alive, unlike half the ones you killed just trying to please them." Lin kicked an attack back and backhanded a swipe away. "Jeez, Logan needs to find a better rival, one who at least has something that we can respect."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE HALF BREED PIECE OF SHIT!!" Creed screamed, the insult freezing Lin.

This was all Sabertooth needed. He swung around and plowed his clawed hand into Lin's chest, cracking the ribs and leaving cuts in his lungs. Lin couldn't scream the pain was so bad as his face twisted in anguish. He looked up and Creed lecherous face, shaking as the Acolyte whispered words only Lin could hear.

"I'm going to keep you alive long enough so you can hear her screams as I use her, abuse her and maybe even kill her while I'm _pleasuring_ myself."

The air around the group dropped several degrees as Lin's shaking stopped, his hands grabbing Creed's face and flared bright red. His eyes had no color what so ever, the power bleeding any of it out. 

Lena heard the threat but what Lin was doing scared her even more, made her question the feelings she had earlier. Could she have been affected by Lin…because he was affected by her?

"You….won't TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!"

The energy exploded and Creed was sent flying back and the hand was ripped from Lin's chest. Blood had covered the grass already but now there was a large puddle of it and it was turning the soil to mud due to its quantity.

Lena leapt from between Seraphs coils towards the two hoping to her around to Lin, but Creed saw her and despite the severe burns on his face, ran at her. His hand was reared back nails poised at her face. Freezing she did the only thing her instincts would let her do, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands as his hand flew towards her, two screams filling the air.

"I said…" Lena opened her eyes at the sound of Lin's ragged voice, the two animals screaming.

"LIN!!" Seraph and Lycurgus racing to him.

"…you won't touch her…" Lin said in a raspy voice.

Lena looked up and gasped as she saw the clawed hand of Creed was clean through his left lung, the two holes now both pouring blood to the floor as the healing factor gave futile attempts to stitch the man back together. Then the animals intervened, Seraph grabbed Creed's neck and pulled him out of Lin. The dragon then flung him skywards, Lycurgus firing a icicle at him as Seraph sent a bolt at the enemy. 

The explosions told Lena that Creed wasn't going to be back for a bit. 

Lin swayed on his feet and toppled to the side, crumpling on his side. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see Lena scrambling to him, felling her hands go to the wounds and look into his face. She could only hear him for her animal hearing as he muttered to her.

"Sorry, kit…kat…" And then darkness took him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. (YAY! Another chapter. As always we own nothing but our carries. Have fun!)

**Bone and Nail**

Late afternoon light fell between the curtains onto the pale tile floor. The room was white, sterile. Hank sat in the chair reading a chart when Logan came in, hate and worry radiating off of him.

"Where's Creed," he growled, Hank just set his chart down gently, looking at Logan over a pair of reading spectacles. Lin's name was at the top of the chart.

"Were not sure, but he is no longer on the premises," his words were met with a growl, "Charles is still unable to figure out how Creed was able to get into the school grounds, or if Lena had gone father into the woods than Lin's animals think." Standing Hank collapsed the glasses in on themselves and rested them in his shirt pocket. Resting a hand on Logan's shoulder he looked him in the eyes. "Would you like to see him?" He asked the question quietly.

Logan nodded, not speaking. Hank removed his hand from Logan's shoulder with a sigh and headed out. Fallowing Hank down into the medical wing below the school Logan said nothing, just hated himself for deciding to have gone for a ride at the time that Creed had shown himself. Hank in turn said nothing, wondering where Lena had gone after he had treated her throat.

Lena had come back from the woods with the Seraph and Lycurgus. She had been riding on the wolf's back, holding Lin up as the wolf carried the two towards the school. Her neck had turned a deep purple from the large bruise that Creed had given her, and her severely slight healing factor did little to help it. Seraph was fallowing high above them, keeping a lookout. While dragon gave Hank a quick explanation on what had happened Lena got Lin settled on Lycurgus' back before getting off. The wolf then fallowed Hank down into the medical wing while Seraph helped Lena down after them; she refused to be carried, she wouldn't take any more help from them. Why? No one was quite sure.

Hank had to get help from Xavier to stop Lin's excessive bleeding before laying into him with needles, thread, and a large amount of stitches and staples. It had taken over four hours to work him over. His chest looked like two small cannon balls had shot threw it, pieces of lung showing between the torn flesh. The holes had been sewn up and covered in gauze. The same was done to his back. The smaller wounds were not as visible because of Lin's healing factor, and disappeared all together two hours afterward the surgery had been completed.

Lena had stood in the corner, coming over to press down when asked and giving up a nail or two to help hold bones and such in place. Three of her nails were now wrapped about three shattered ribs, and from what Hank could tell by a recent x-ray the bones were fallowing the path that the curved nails had created. Both lungs had for the most part gotten back to normal, but Hank wasn't ready to take Lin off of a respirator.

As soon as they had finished Lena had had trouble breathing though her swollen throat. It looked as if she was wearing a large puffy collar that was dyed in a very nasty shades of purple, green, and yellow. Hank had wrapped it in ice and sent her up stairs take a shower. The two of them were covered with Lin's blood, hers both fresh and old.

During this time Seraph and Lycurgus had gone out to make sure that Creed wasn't lurking about the school with the hopes of getting Lena while Lin was down and Logan gone.

"So I'm guessing Pejime found you after all," said Hank as they entered the last hallway to the Hospital room.

Pejime, upon learning that Logan had left the school had left in a hurry to go out and find the man. It had taken him over three hours to locate him, and then three to get back. It took Logan almost four to get back on his bike.

"Yeah, he found me." He growled. How could he have left the school for more soul searching on Lin's second day? Retaining his whim of punching a hole into the wall he walked to the door Hank had stopped by.

"Where is the fur ball and Lena anyways." Hank just shook his head. As soon as Lena had left to get cleaned up Pejime had gone with her. Since then they hadn't made their presence known to Hank.

"Hopefully with Ororo and trying to keep the students settled down." He then pushed the door open, revealing Lin.

The tattooed man looked conflicted even in his sleep, his face flinching as he dreamed. The gauze had come slightly off to show the skin was knitting back together slowly, his tattoo's had shifted, looping around the holes.

The older man watched the younger one, fine lines of worry creeping on his face at the sight of his tormenting. It was apparent that he was still laying the self blame on pretty thick. Logan sighed and rubbed his face, making a note to take the kid out for a heart to heart sometime.

"Good thing the kid's had worse than this; not much worse but a fair bit worse-" Logan then caught the look on Hank's face, who was now holding another clip board. "What is it, Hank?"

"Logan, I took his medical record out to asses if he needed any particular treatments…" Hank left it hanging. "SHEILD? Special forces? And here it says he spent his childhood in Japan, with multiple abuse reports filed."

"Let it go, Hank." Logan warned, glancing a look at the blue mutant.

"I read why they kicked him out; 'excessive force, deliration of duty, man-'"

"Let-" Here Logan's claws flew out. "-it go. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Hanks sighed and nodded, watching Logan's claws retract slowly. Logan shook his head warily, the clicking of claws making both men look. Lycurgus walked in the room and sat down, the tiles frosting slightly as he sighed.

"We didn't find anything, but Seraph is checking the farther grounds while I report back." The blue wolf said, looking around after a moment in curiosity. "Where are the felines?"

"I have no idea, and I would appreciate you not to call them that." Hank said a bit defensively, Logan chuckling.

"You sound just like me at times…" he mumbled.

"I shall address them as I see fit after being called such a loathsome and pathetic name of my people." Lycurgus said sharply, but then softened. "Although…I've come to respect that woman more…"

Hank sighed and nodded; the history between Lena and Creed wasn't ever explained to him, but he understood that there had been some very bad blood between them after their breakup. Lycurgus then tilted his head curiously at Lin's direction, an odd smile on his face.

"Hey, pup, what's up?" Logan asked, seeing the look.

"It's odd, Logan; he feels…so much for Lena but there is so much conflict too." Lycurgus sighed, shaking his head. "I hope he reconsiders resigning…"

"What? Why?"

Lycurgus smiled. "Because of her…because he feels she'll do a better job and that he feel he's hurting her by being here." He sent a look at Logan. "He hasn't changed, Logan."

The two sighed and shook their heads, the blue wolf bowing before retreating out of the lab. Hank turned to the monitors and sighed at the monotonous beat. He wondered how long it would take for him to recover. It had been nearly six hours since-

Lin then gasped, sitting up straight and panting. Hank jumped and dropped his clipboard, Logan just grinned.

"Rise and shine, kid; can't let a little flesh wound like that slow you down." Logan teased.

"How…about…we put…holes in your chest…" Lin joked back, Hank coming over to check his wounds. "Crap, I wish that I still had my full fledged powers."

Hank let a sigh of relief out as he pulled the patched back and saw the skin scabbing nicely, replacing the bandage. 

"You were lucky, Mr. Waddell; an inch over and-" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly as Lin hopped off the table.

"Dr. McCoy, I'll listen later. Can you tell which way Lena went? I need to apologize for not making myself clear and letting my mouth move before thinking." His lungs taking up a regular breathing pattern as he spoke.

The doctor nearly refused until he saw the man's eyes. There alive and burning, the orange stripes adding a color that made his face brighter. His scruffy face was kind and strangely compassionate despite his neutral look, different from the instructor or warrior he was described as. 

But that wasn't it, it was what emotion was in his eyes. He was…sorrowful; he was literally tearing himself up inside for Lena because he felt responsible for what had happened and it was eating him alive.

Hank sighed, doing the only he could do. "Last thing she didn't that I know of was go upstairs and take a shower. She was wrapped in quite a bit of blood." Placing his clip board down he looked Lin straight in the eyes. "Be careful with her Lin. I've known her for years and she is still able to surprise me sometimes," he then gave a smile, "Also, I doubt she'll be able to talk much with her throat." The smile then dropped as he saw Lin's eyes flash in anger then soften again, seeing the feeling of responsibility welling up again. Mentally smacking himself Hank nodded to him as a dismissal. Lin took it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours after the fight Lena was in the shower washing the blood of her hands, her legs, her chest. It was everywhere, even her hair. Her neck throbbed under the warm water, making it hard to breath or swallow. She was all skin, as was Pejime who sat next to her beneath the stream of water. Neither of them saw the nudity of each other as strange, they had both seen each other enough for it not to be, there was no sexual tension between them.

"Lena, are you okay?" Pejime asked. Lena just snorted.

"Do I sound okay? Do I look okay?" Her voice came out low and husky and ended in a series of coughs.

"I didn't mean physically," he whispered. Lena didn't answer.

When the blood had been removed and both of the feline anthropoids were clean they had headed back to their room. Thankfully Ororo had taken the kids down to a safety room so Lena could walk back to her bedroom without clothing. She wouldn't have put the uniform back on no matter how many people had been upstairs anyways. It was covered in blood.

She had immediately gone to sleep, just flopping onto the bed still slightly damp, and wrapping as many sheets that she could around her as a cocoon. Pejime on the other hand threw on a pair of jeans and sat out on the balcony to keep watch; letting fur ripple over him and making him looked like a winged Kurt, only the hair and fur were the same deep blue color. As long as Lena was asleep, he would keep watch.

Lena's mind replayed the fight over and over, especially Lin's final wound. Each time she would cry out in her sleep, but Pejime didn't wake her. The last time she had had nightmares that made her cry out he had tried to wake her and was almost killed in the process. She hadn't realizing that she had been awake and no longer in the dream. Thankfully Pejime had only gotten a cut on his thigh which could only be seen if it was looked for. Lena on the other hand had freaked herself out, and made him promise her to never try to wake her up again. He had said yes, realizing how much the incident had scared her.

After a particularly twisted version of the fight in which Creed had gotten to Lena and proceeded to tear her throat out she woke up with a start. She had been asleep for only and two hours. Her healing factor had finally done its job. The swelling had gone down, and the bruise was now just that, a bruise. It was amazing how much sleep could boost the immune system.

Finding Lena awake Pejime came inside, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Ready to answer my question?"

"Yeah," she said, voice still husky but only a slight cough came from her, "And the answers no. I hate to admit it but I can't fathom how he found us here. I knew he was watching the apartment, but we were so careful on how we moved out." Tears formed into her eyes, "And look at what happened to Lin. Its because of me. Second day and I cause him immense pain and--and…Argh!" she cried before letting out a strings of coughs, Pejime wrapped his arms about her as the coughs became sobs.

"You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything to prevent him from.." he was cut off as she pushed away.

"I could have done a hell of a lot more!" she cried standing, ignoring the burning in her throat, "I could have fought back when he found me, hurt him, found some way of wearing him down before someone got there," she began to pace around the room, "But no. I ran, I ran like a scared little child and look at what's happened because of it." she stopped in front of the window, feeling a cool gentle breeze caress her bare skin. "He scares me so much that I can't do shit about it. No matter how hard I try I can't break myself from the fear," her finger traced the scar on her chest and stomach, "He almost killed me the last time I tried."

Pejime stood, fur blowing in the same breeze as he wrapped his arms around Lena's stomach, holding her as she cried. "It's okay sis." He only used it when they were alone, when know one knew that truthfully they shared the same blood. "Lin's gonna be alright, your throat will heal, and next time Creed comes all help you kick his ass." Resting his chin on his shoulder he whispered, "I promise." Lena just nodded as she stared at the grounds, watching Seraph in the distance. The clock showed six and a half hours had past, six and a half never ending hours.

"I'm gonna go help Seraph," said Pejime, releasing Lena, "Or do you want me to stay?" Lena shook her head. Pejime nodded and went onto the balcony. "Get dressed too, don't want you getting sick. It's fall remember," with a smile he went out to join the dragon, Lena watched him go.

Pulling on some underwear she searched the closet for a pair of old sweat pants, a sport bra, and a loose tank top. Pulling on the items she headed down stairs, finding herself feeling sore as she went down the stairs. Fear was being taken over by hatred of Creed, and hatred of herself, and something else that she had felt before, but couldn't remember when. All in all, she needed to beat the shit out of something, and soon.

Once downstairs she stopped at a fork. Left was the infirmary, right the danger room and weight room. Taking a hesitant step left she shook her head. It was too soon. Turning she headed right.

Entering a weight room Lena was gladdened slightly to find it empty. _Kids must still be with Ororo,_ she thought before finding bandage wrap for her hands. She didn't want to have to avert her healing factor to anything besides her neck. Next she headed for the punching bags.

There were four; two regular, two enhanced. She took the enhanced. Stretching to get rid of the pains and aches from the fight she loosened up her muscles somewhat before laying into the bag.

She went slow at first, feeling her arms warm up as she sent jabs at the bag. Bouncing slightly she began to walk on her toes around the bag, adding a kick in with her shin every few hits. Her breathing hurt the shrinking bruise, but she welcomed the pain, both it and the exercise helped take her mind off of the days events. Unbeknown to her tear had started to trickle down her face, leaving little rivers on the skin. At one point she heard footsteps down the hall, but paid no mind. A half hour past without her noticing and yet she continued.

Lin stood by the door, sighing as he watched her. Shaking his head, he watched her with a teacher's eye and mimicked the movements as he got closer behind her. He had to be a foot away behind her, shadow cast over the bag and the floor. Lena's eyes went wide and she spun around with a side kick, a jab flying out at her stalker's head. 

Her eyes went wide when she saw Lin catch her leg and then gently grab her wrist, a smile playing on his face. He had change his bloodied pants for some new ones but his chest was still bare, the red outline of his previous wounds visible to her as he let her leg go.

Lena was startled; he should be resting after the beating he got! He had both lung absolutely torn out and here he was standing around like it was nothing. But there was something in his eyes that showed he was hurting.

He slowly let her arm fall and cocked his head at her, the black and gold spikes dangling everywhere. And those eyes, his damnable eyes…

"Nice punch, Lena." Lin said quietly, almost soothingly and she didn't know if it was a flinch or a shudder when he wiped her face softly. "…however, why don't you try this?"

He walked around her and took up normal boxer stance, his feet on the balls of his toes. He then twisted his front leg to the side and turned his hips and shoulders as one, his fist gently touch the bag.

He then pulled back and did it hard, the bag jolting sharply. He smiled at her and gestured for her to do it, her eyes brimming hotly.

"Why are you up?" Lena asked, her eyes drifting over him.

"You want me to go back to bed, Lena?" Lin asked offhandedly, his body walking around the bag before gently kicking it with a reverse kick. "I thought you would be happy to hear that I'm up and healthy, so that I can leave sooner."

"What?!" Lena was stunned and something else…he couldn't leave, not now!  
"You can't leave. I mean…for Gods sake what the hell are you thinking! And why the hell are you out of bed! I don't give a shit if you have healing factor you should be resting!" Walking behind him she began to push him towards the door.

"You are the dumbest male I have ever met. Coming in here after a physically traumatic experience and trying to give me a fighting lesson. God damn it what do you think your doing?" Lin let her push him until they hit the door frame, then he placed a hand on either side, bracing himself. Lena pushed, Lin resisted, the wall groaned, Lena groaned.

"For God sakes now what!" She said with a harsh push. The wall groaned from the force she was using to push the larger male.

"Your stronger than you look," he replied with a smile as she again tried to push, making him have to tighten his hold to stay still. The smile fell, "I came to apologies." Lena stopped, hands still resting on his back.

"What are you talking about," she asked, "If anyone should be apologizing or leaving it should be me." She again began to push. "It's my fault Creed came here. He was searching for me, and it's my fault that you got mixed up in the fight." A few tears dripped from her face and she was grateful that Lin couldn't see her.

"I put the children in danger, I put you in danger, I put this whole place in danger, and for what? To get away from an old apartment and a shitty job?" She rested her head against Lin's back, sick of pushing at him.

"But if I had kept my mouth shut then you wouldn't have left the school in the first place. You would have stayed inside and then we would have known about Creed sooner. This wouldn't have happened." Lin released the doorframe, but stayed in the same spot, unmoving. "I also know Creed, and there's been bad blood between us for a long time now. The fight was not your fault, it would have happened anyways." Lena stood and backed up a step.

"But he was looking for me, and the fight wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let my _pride_ be hurt." She spit the word out finding that it now meant little to her. "You were right Lin. My pride is something that gets in the way of me much of the time. It's been scratched and abused but I hang onto it. Why? I don't know, but your right, no matter how much I hate that fact." Tears began to come faster down her cheeks.

Lin stood there, the droplets running down his back as her listened to Lena. He turn to look at her and found his mouth twitching in a sad, sardonic smile that was meant for himself, not Lena.

"Lena, at the end of the day, no matter what people say to you, you have some things that no one can break, take, abuse, destroy or make seem pathetic; your honor, integrity, intelligence and…your pride." Lin said softly, his striped eyes looking at her. "I understand what you mean. I understand that, I understand being made to feel like the lowest degenerated fuck of an entire society, I understand being hated for…"

Lin paused as he took a heavy deep breath, his eyes clouded. Lena blinked and saw through her owns tears saw a small one trickle down Lin's face. Despite her tears, Lena wondered what had happened to him that would make him feel that he could understand her. She had begun to believe that it could actually be possible for him, the first person in a long time, to understand

He touched the tear fondly, pulling the droplet from his face to his finger. He looked at it a moment, then reverted his eyes back to Lena. Both of his eyes flared briefly in a way that was both comforting and worrying.

"What I said to you…there was a reason to say it, but not everything is meant to be said." Lin said firmly.

"Lin, you were right to say it, dammit." Lena choked through her sobs.

"No, I wasn't; so what if you have a hard time accepting help or…or advice, big fucking deal." Lin said, taking a step to her. "I had no right to say anything."

"I said it before, Lin; you need to rest, your not ready for anything strenuous yet," she said trying to get off of the subject. _Can't he just take the fucking apology?_

"So talking to you is going to be strenuous? Are you suddenly a super genius, or did the lack of oxygen threaten my brain cell?" Lin joked. However, Lena was not amused.

"Don't talk like that!" She snapped, her eyes slitting as she glaring at him.

"Come one, Lena, grow up."

"Get to bed…Now." Lena growled, her arms shaking with fury.

Lin cocked an eyebrow and walked closer, folding his arms over his chest. He knew that she was worried about him but he could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves, feeling that they needed release.

He sighed; acting the asshole was going to be a pain in the ass.

"You goanna make me go there, Wildcat?" Lin asked, flat and unconvinced but his smile still lingering.

Lena and Lin stared at each other, one glaring and the other just waiting. Her face was slowly becoming contorted with pain, her fist flying at his face. Lin ducked out of the way and brushed past her, causing her to do a half spin from the amount of momentum behind her punch. With a slight cry she sent a kick, which was again block. Lin did however let out a grunt at the strength of the kick.

"That's gonna bruise." he though before ducking beneath another kick.

"If you won't go back to the infirmary on your own, I'll just send you back!" A tear went down her face, this time in frustration at not being able to get in a hit. Lin continued to duck and weave, blocking more blows that would again leave bruises.

Feeling anger and annoyance beating through her Lena sprang into the air, his posture that of a bird as she came down on him, arms pulled back, claws extended, and knees pulled to her chest with toes posed at the end to dig into his chest. She didn't expect the next thing that happened.

Lin didn't do anything but step back, knowing that this was going to hurt, and wrapped his arms around her as she came down, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders and abdomen, and hugged her, holding her body close to his. Thankfully she hadn't been trying to really hurt him and the nails didn't go deep. Lena eyes widened and struggled to get out of his embrace, extracting her feet's claws and sliding down so that their heads were level in an attempt to escape.

"Damn it Lin! Let me go," she yelled at his face, beating against him to make him let go. He held tighter. "You need to go the infirmary! Your bleeding again, your still hurt from Creed and…and…..," she collapsed into his chest. Lin laid his head on her shoulder, whispering soothing things into her ear, her hands now gripping his shoulders instead of clawing at them.

And slowly, she began to calm down and her sobs returned with fervor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears pouring down his neck and chest.

"Why the hell won't you listen," she sobbed into his neck.

"Because that's who I am," he whispered in her shoulder, "And I don't listen when people need others to be with them." Lena just cried, and Lin held her. Calming down she pulled her head back to look him in the face. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, and she kept sniffling.

"You are the most stubborn man I have ever met." She said in both good humor and annoyance, and tried to smile a bit. 

"I know love," he answered with a smile. She gave a slight frown.

"Yes, but now you really do have to go to the infirmary. I can feel your blood in my toes, and" she added, "Don't call me love. It's not like we've ever done anything." She pushed against his chest for him to release her. His arms didn't budged.

"You don't like tattooed men, honey-bunny?" He teased imitating her from the danger room, getting serious when she shook her head. "Alright, but are you goanna stop beating yourself up?"

"Lin, I should have helped you…"

"Ah, its nothing, won't be the first time Creeds opened me up." Lin said cheerily, gulping at her worried wide eyed look. "Uh…jeez…if you want, and it is your choice, I can teach you how to fight." 

"I already know how to-" She was cut off when Lin suddenly moved like he was made of liquid.

He unwrapped himself from her arms then brought his own out beneath hers, pushing Lena's out to the side. Lin had his fingers on her clavicle in a breaths space and by her eye; he then spun out and took her wrist, pressing it against his chest and rolling her onto the floor as he followed. The tattooed man suddenly hooked his arm with hers and slid his hand on her neck so her entire limb was locked.

Sliding his legs around her, he bent her gently backwards over his leg at a very awkward but not painful angle. Lena noted how lax his arm was but also how she couldn't get out. He brushed her bangs aside, smiling at her.

"You were saying?" Lin commented as he untwined himself and flipped from the floor.

"Jerk…" 

Lena stared at him but when he offered his hand; she shook her head as he lifted her up. Lin waited briefly and turned to walk away, Lena thinking his offer over as the tattooed man left the room.

With a slight smirk she fallowed him releasing her ears and tail as she went. Her feet elongated and became padded; the blood hushing their sound till it was almost non existent. Walking up besides him she asked calmly, "Are you going to the medical wing now?"

Lin laughed and shook his head, "You're very persistent." Lena just gave him her biggest, most innocent smile before wrapping her tail round his legs and pulling. Lin fell back in surprise, but quickly turned to catch himself before being jerked forwards by the tail and dragged down the hall by said tail. "Don't do that to me again," she said with the same smile as she dragged him into the hospital room. Lin just let himself be dragged, giving her the slight amount of pleasure she was getting from dragging himself back into the room, Logan and Hank staring.

With a slight strain she lifted the man up towards the bed as high as her tail would allow her, Lin did the rest by gripping the side of the bed and pushing upwards. When he was balanced on the medical bunks edge Lena dropped his legs and he fell lengthwise on to the bunk. "And I think I will take that training," and she turned on the toes and headed to the door. Stopping in the door frame she added, "And if you leave this room without getting a good amount of sleep I'll tear the nails out that are holding your skeletal system together myself." She looked over her should, with the same sweet smile and left.

"What did you do," asked Hank to a now laughing Lin.

"I have no idea," he said through the laughter then stopped, "Are her nails really in me?" Hank nodded and Logan laughed.

"Guess she has her claws deeper in you than you thought huh kid." The three men looked at each other before they let out a slight laugh each.


End file.
